THE MISSIONS
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Jaejoong pergi kerumah Yunho. Bocah tiang ini sebenarnya saingan Jaejoong atau Yunho sih? atau malah keduanya. Mana ia menjadi korban pelecehan lagi. Hidup, mengapa tak adil untuk Jaejoong? TTATT Chapter END is up. RnR?
1. Mission 1 : Failed Mission

"Haaaaaa~"

Memang, siang ini matahari sedang berada ditempat tertinggi, hal ini tentu menyebabkan udara terasa panas. Terlebih pada daerah yang benar-benar berada dalam jangkauannya dalam garis lurus kebawah. Tapi bukan, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghela napas sepertinya. Apalagi, sosok berambut hitam itu tengah berada dalam apartment mewahnya. Aliran udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan bukan hal yang sulit untuk dirasakannya.

"Aku bosan." Owh, ternyata ia bosan. Itulah alasannya menghela napas. Yah, seharian tanpa kegiatan tentu saja membuatnya bosan. Pria itu menempelkan kepalanya pada meja. Membuat punggungnya lurus dalam posisi yang tak nyaman. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dimeja yang sama. Ia melihat layarnya dan tak ada apapun yang berbeda disana. Email tak ada, telepon tak ada, pesanpun tak ada. Kemana sih teman-temannya? Atau, kemana sih pacar-pacarnya? Ah, sebaiknya tak perlu membicarakan yang terakhir. Ia sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan para wanita.

Ia membolak-balikkan ponsel putih itu dengan sedikit bantingan menyertainya. Sepertinya, ia sama sekali tak khawatir ponsel itu rusak karenanya. Lagipula memang untuk apa khawatir? Ia bisa membeli yang lebih dari pada ponselnya sekarang. Bahkan lebih dalam hal jumlah juga bukan hal yang sulit untuknya. Mau berapa? Sepuluh? Seratus? Seribu? Aha, menyenangkan jika memiliki seribu. Hanya saja, tangannya hanya dua. Bukan memudahkan hidupnya, tapi malah akan menyulitkannya jika ia memiliki sebanyak itu. Satu sudah cukup sepertinya.

Yah, meski ia seorang putra dari keluarga Kim yang nampaknya kekayaan yang dimilikinya takkan habis meski dipakai setiap harinya dalam seratus tahun, tapi hidupnya yang sejak ia lahir kedunia terus dipermudah tak mengijinkan logikanya untuk membuat dirinya sulit hanya karena seribu buah ponsel. Lagipula, ponsel yang ini juga sudah menjadi separuh jiwanya mengingat banyak file berharga yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya. Karena hal itu, ia berhenti membolak-balikkan ponsel tersebut untuk beralih menguselkan pada pipinya. Ha~ pria aneh.

Okay, selesai mengenai ponsel. Kali ini matanya melirik pada sebuah benda berwarna hitam dengan banyak tombol diatasnya. Sebuah remot untuk mengontrol layar besar tak jauh dihadapannya. Ia menekan tombol untuk menghidupkannya secara ogah-ogahan. Matanya tak melihat layar tersebut melainkan pada tombol berwarna merah yang baru saja ditekannya. Matanya tertuju pada suara tombol lain, tak ada suara yang bisa ia dengar setelah menghidupkan suaranya. Jadi ia berniat meningkatkan volume suara dari televisinya tersebut.

"Ahhhh! Yahhh~ terus, lebih cepat. Cepaaaathhh~"

Eh? O.O

Sudahkah melihat matanya yang bulat semakin membulat. Sial, apa yang sedang tayang dalam televisi miliknya? Masa iya ada stasiun penyiaran yang menayangkan hal seperti ini di tengah hari dengan panas yang menyengat menusuk kulit seperti ini.

Ia akan menuntut perusahan penyiaran itu karena menayangkan hal seperti tanpa memikirkan rating dan waktu. Bagaimana kalau adiknya yang polos tengah menonton chanel yang sama seperti yang tengah menjadi tayangan ditelevisinya.

"Oh, Junnie. Hyung harap kau sedang bermain dengan lumba-lumbamu." Gumamnya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada. Oh iya, langkah pertama untuk menuntuk perusahan penyiaran itu kan melihat layar televisinya dan melihat kesudut atas kanan atau kiri untuk mengetahui logo apa yang tertera disana. Jadi, ia yang sedari tadi masih menempelkan kepalanya diatas meja segera duduk tegak. Menatap layar televisinya dan mau tak mau, melihat adegan syur itu.

"Oh" bibirnya membulat. Disudut atas, bagian kanan maupun kiri tak ada logo apapun. Ini bukan tayangan dari perusahan penyiaran manapun. Ini terputar karena ada kepingan CD yang nampaknya belum dimatikan oleh penonton sebelum dirinya. Nampaknya ia batal melayangkan tuntutan pada perusahaan penyiaran, ia akan mengalihkan tuntutannya pada—

"Hyun Joong hyung! Mati kau!"

-oOo-

**MISSION **** O-CYOZORA**

**Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim**

**Suport cast:**

**Junsu Kim**

**Hyun Joong Kim**

**Rated: M**

(authors 1st ff with this rate. So gomeeen if the ff gonna be failed too)

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Brothership**

**::BOYS LOVE, NC/LEMON, OOC, OC, AU, MYSS, TYPO::**

© Yunho and Jaejoong have each other, the story line and idea pures mine ©

MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN DOSA ANDA SEMAKIN MENUMPUK, AI WARNING YU!

**ENJOY~**

-oOo-

Jika tadi ia duduk, kini ia berdiri. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada, ingin memberi kesan angkuh pada terdakwa yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Tapi itu gagal, kenapa?

Semua orang mengetahui, yang tidak mengetahuinya berarti tak punya mata dan telinga. Kurang update tingkat semesta. Kok kurang update tingkat semesta? Memang mengetahui apa?

Tentu saja kurang update tingkat semesta. Karena semua orang tahu, bahkan rumput yang bergoyang pun mengetahui jika nama orang yang disumpahinya agar pergi kealam baka itu adalah sepupunya. Tentu saja sikap yang ditunjukkannya sekarang tak berpengaruh, sama sekali untuk Hyun Joong. Pria tampan itu sudah sangat mengetahui bagaimana sifat Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, memang manja. Rempong, percaya diri, tak mau kalah, keras kepala dan penuh kasih sayang adalah sifat-sifat mendasar lainnya.

Jadi ia hanya mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking tangan kirinya, santai menghadapi Kim Jaejoong walau pria tampan itu memasang ekspresi galaknya di level tertinggi.

"Ada apa? Kau berteriak seolah kau ingin menghancurkan telingaku." Tanyanya. Ia masih dengan wajah acuh yang sejak awal dipasangnya.

"Kau mau mati ya?" Jaejong menunjuk Hyun Joong. "Kau menginap ditempatku hanya untuk menonton hal seperti ini." Jaejoong, masih dengan gerakan tangannya mendekati layar televisi dan menunjukkan layar tersebut.

"Iya, aku tak mungkin menontonnya dirumahku. Kalau umma mengetahuinya. Aku akan mati." Jawab Hyun Joong.

"Menontonnya disinipun kau akan mati tahu!" Jaejoong beranjak untuk duduk di atas meja tepat dihadapan Hyun Joong. Bak polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi tersangka, ia melirik tajam Hyun Joong.

"Kau tega membunuhku?" bukan rasa takut yang Hyungjoong rasakan setelah mendengar ancaman dari sepupunya itu. Ia tetap santai dan malah menidurkan diri disofa yang sedang ia duduki. Jaejoong terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak sih." Jawabnya kemudian. Nah, dengan ini terjawab mengapa Hyun Joong tak gentar kan?

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti umma? Apa kau tak pernah menonton hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah menontonnya." Oh ya, blak-blakan juga sifat mendasar bagi Jaejoong. Jadi, ia membalas pertanyaan Hyun Joong dengan perantara sifatnya yang satu itu.

"Ah, sepupuku masih polos ya. Kedua sepupuku seperti anak kecil saja." Cibir pria berambut coklat itu. "Kau juga belum pernah melakukannya ya?" lanjutnya jahil, ia sengaja bertanya seperti itu untuk mendapat respon yang baginya sangat menyenangkan jika Jaejoong menunjukannya. Sikap malu-malu, menutup bibir dan hidung dengan telapak tangannya, pipinya yang bersemu. Awh! Andai saja ia tak memiliki pertalian darah dengan pria ini, pasti ia sudah habis melahapnya.

Bersyukurlah kau Kim Jaejoong, karena tali persaudaraanmu dengan Hyun Joong membuatmu aman dan tercoret dari daftar mangsanya.

"A-aku pernah. Aku sering melakukannya kau tahu. Bahkan sejak aku masuk kuliah. Sudah dua tahun sejak itu, dan aku selalu melakukannya dengan pacar-pacarku." Bangganya, tentu bukan rahasia lagi jika sosok pemilik tubuh yang jauh diatas standart, terkenal dan kaya merupakan sosok yang menjadi incaran semua orang. Takdir itu tak luput membayangi Jaejoong, tak terdengar aneh jika ia mengatakan 'pacar-pacarku' bukan 'pacarku' karena pengulangan kata tersebut memang memberi pengertian jika ia memiliki banyak pacar.

"Aku melakukannya sejak smp." Ujar Hyun Joong. Membuat dinding kebanggaan Jaejoong runtuh seketika. "Oh ya, bagiku kau kurang berpengalaman." Tambahnya.

"Aku tau hyung lebih berpengalaman. Kau tak sadar umurmu sudah tua?" bukankah tadi sudah disebutkan jika Jaejoong tak mau kalah? Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membuatnya mengalah tanpa perlawanan. Hyun Joong hampir saja pundung dipojokan jika otaknya tak memproses balasan untuk Jaejoong dengan super kilat.

"Umurku baru dua puluh sembilan tahun tau. Aku masih sangat muda dan kau masih bocah. Maksud belum berpengalaman yang kukatakan bukan tentang lamanya waktu yang telah berlalu sejak kau melakukannya pertama kali atau berapa banyak kau melakukannya, tapi tentang dengan siapa kau melakukannya." Yep, Kim Jaejoong harus waspada mulai sekarang ini. Keturunan Kim tak pernah jauh berbeda. Keras kepala dan tak mau kalah sudah menjadi sifat keluarga. Tentu saja Hyun Joong tak mau kalah oleh putra dari adik ummanya itu. Otaknya yang brilian sudah memberi satu trik untuk membuat Jaejoong kalah dalam hal sedang mereka perdebatkan.

"Maksudmu?" No! Jaejoong, no! Menanyakan hal itu hanya akan membuatmu masuk lubang singa.

"Kemari." Hyun Joong bangkit untuk kembali duduk. Ia pun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah ia berada dekat dengan sepupunya. Matanya yang bulat dan bening menatap Hyun Joong dalam. Membuat Hyun Joong harus ekstra menahan diri. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang takkan membiarkannya menyentuh kulit, hati atau apapun kecuali dirinya dalam hal intim. Jika itu terjadi, ia pasti akan menyesal setengah mati.

"Ehm." Berlaga seperti pria yang paling sejati, ia berdehem dengan sedikit memberatkan suaranya. "Kau melakukannya hanya dengan wanita saja kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau kalah. Karena kau tahu aku biseks kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku melakukannya dengan wanita maupun pria. Dari hal itu kau merasa kau pun merasa kau sudah kalah kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Kalau dipikir, itu memang benar sih. Dengan perhitungan yang bagaimanapun dengan rumus apapun tentu saja ia kalah.

"Kau ingin menang dariku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kuberitahu kau satu cara agar menang telak dariku hanya dengan melakukannya satu kali. Kau ingin tahu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yosh! Ini bagus, ia akan membungkam dan mengubur harga diri sepupunya yang menyebalkan ini dengan memenangkan tantangan yang akan diberikan Hyun Joong. Ia akan menang, ia akan menang. Hahaha···

"Sungguh kau akan mengakuiku lebih pria dari pada kau jika aku menang darimu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Bahkan aku bisa memberikan tanda tanganku diatas materai serta memberinya stempel di kertas yang mengakui jika kau lebih pria dariku. Kau pun bisa meminta satu hal dariku, apa saja. Jika kau menang." Hyun Joong memasang wajah meremehkan untuk memancing keluar emosi Jaejoong. Dan yes! Itu berhasil, karena Jaejoong—

"Aku setuju." Ha-ha, kepercayaan dirimu akan menjatuhkanmu Kim. "Katakan caranya!" ujarnya tak sabaran. Hyun Joong tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan flashdisk dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyodorkan pada Jaejoong.

"Gampang," Hyun Joong memberi jeda, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya semakin dalam dengan mata berbinar bak anak kucing. "Lakukan saja pemerkosaan." Hyun Joong menyeringai setelah mengucapkannya.

"Kau gila! Itu tindakan kriminal." Teriak Jaejoong. Ini berbahaya, ia tak mau jadi seorang kriminal. Tak mau!

"Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu Jae. Kita takkan menculik seorang wanita dan kau melakukan itu dengan paksa okay?" Hyun Joong mengibaskan tangannya. Ia juga bagian dari keluarga Kim yang terhormat, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Sudah satu aib yang ia simpan dari khalayak ramai, itu sudah cukup.

"Lalu?" sepertinya tebakan Hyun Joong mengenai jalan pikiran Jaejoong benar. Buktinya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong tersebut. Hyun Joong mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong,

"Kuperkenalkan kepadamu beberapa pria, kalian akan melakukannya layaknya suka sama suka. Hanya saja, kau yang harus mendominasinya dan merasukinya. Itu yang kusebut memperkosa. Kau tau." Ujarnya dalam sebuah bisikan. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali,

"Tunggu-tunggu, pria? Lalu kenapa kau sebut beberapa? Kau bilang cukup sekali melakukannya. Kalau masalah merasuki, aku selalu merasuki tahu. Jangan meremehkanku."

"Kenapa pria? Kau kan sudah melakukannya dengan wanita. Apa spesialnya jika kau melakukannya dengan wanita lagi. Kau bisa memilih satu diantaranya. Karena ini pertama kali untukmu mungkin kau takkan merasa nyaman jika kuberi satu saja. Kau bisa memilih yang paling pas dengan seleramu untuk mengurangi rasa tak nyaman itu. Aku sepupu yang baik kan?" Hyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baik dalam hal apa dalam menjerumuskan orang macam itu? Baik karena Jaejoong mungkin akan bertemu jodohnya? Ya, mungkin sih. Boleh lah.

"Lalu ini untuk apa?" Jaejoong mengangkat flashdisk yang diberikan Hyun Joong tadi.

"Kau harus mendominasi. Kau bisa mempelajarinya dari sana. Kusimpan banyak disana. Dan lagi, kau harus menyimpan satu untukku disana."

"Kau sudah punya banyak, kenapa memintaku menambahkannya satu lagi? Kau rakus sekali." Jaejoong menggerutu.

"Aku butuh bukti jika kau benar-benar mendominasi." Ujar Hyun Joong santai. Ia berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku harus merekamnya?"

"Yap. Aku yang akan menyiapkan tentang hal itu saat waktunya tiba nanti. Auh, aku harus mandi. Pekerjaanku menunggu." Ujarnya, dan beranjak pergi setelahnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan mulut terbuka. Ah, misinya kali ini nampak berat.

-oOo-

Misi untuk mendapatkan pengakuan bahwa ia lebih pria dari Hyun Joong dimulai sekarang. Jaejoong yakin dirinya sudah siap. Mental dan fisiknya dalam keadaan _100 persen ready. _Dia sudah menonton film-film yang membuatnya mual ketika pertama kali menontonnya. Namun pada film-film selanjutnya, ia lebih pada nyaman bahkan merasa ikut memanas setiap menontonnya.

Ia tengah berada disebuah club malam sekarang. Melangkahkan kaki mencari sepupu yang memberinya tantangan ini. Mata bulatnya menatap liar kesana kemari untuk menemukan pemilik surai berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Jae!" bukan dia yang menemukan Hyun Joong, malah ia yang ditemukan Hyun Joong. Sepupunya itu tengah bercanda ria, mengobrol asik ditemani beberapa gelas di meja. Sepertinya itu minuman keras, Jaejoong tak asing dengan hal seperti itu. "Nah, dia sepupuku. Namanya Kim Jaejoong." Hyun Joong menggerakkan matanya untuk menunjukkan empat orang pria itu. Layaknya berbicara dengan kode, Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong saling mengerti walau hanya melalu tatapan mata.

Para pria yang disebut teman-teman oleh Hyun Joong itu memperkenalkan diri selepas ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebagai pengganti 'halo'. Ia memperhatikan para pria itu secara menyeluruh satu persatu. Tak ada yang menarik untuknya. Pria itu nampaknya satu aliran dengan Hyun Joong. Buktinya mereka sibuk mencari perhatiannya, apa ia terlihat menarik bagi para pria gay? Hiiii~ Bagi matanya, apapun yang dilakukan para pria itu terlihat genit. Menyebalkan.

Mungkin karena ia selalu berpacaran, berdekatan dan bahkan melakukan suatu kegiatan intim dengan wanita, hal itu membuatnya sangan risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan tiga pria diantaranya. Satu pria malah lebih parah lagi, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ia mengendikkan bahu ketika Hyun Joong menatapnya lagi. Hyun Joong membalasnya dengan mengangkat alis. Menanyakan ada apa kepada Jaejoong dengan ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Aku mau bicara." Ujarnya. Hyun Joong berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkah setelah menyuruh Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Mereka tiba pada sebuah lorong dengan penerangan redup. Jaejoong tahu lorong itu akan membawanya kemana jika ia terus menyusurinya. Ia pernah menggunakan seseuatu diujung lorong itu untuknya dan salah satu kekasihnya sih.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tak mau. Tak ada yang bisa kupilih dari mereka." Ujar Jaejoong. Hyun Joong tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tapi sebaiknya kau mencari yang lebih baik lagi dari mereka. Mereka terlihat menyebalkan. Dan mereka semua jelek." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang didatarkan. Sepupunya menyeringai lebih lebar lagi,

"Kau berharap aku membawakan pria cantik untukmu? Hahaha~ takkan terlihat cocok denganmu tahu." Entah itu apa maksudnya, mengejek Jaejoong ya?

"Terserah, lakukan saja. Aku pulang, kepalaku pusing kalau terlalu lama disini." Jaejoong menepuk pundak Hyun Joong sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tapi kamarnya, hei. Aku me—hei!" entahlah, Jaejoong mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari apapun yang dikatakan sepupunya itu. Ia terus melangkah, ia ingin pulang. Matanya yang tadi mengarah pada lantai kini mulai meliar.

Bersamaan dengan langkahnya, ia bisa melihat sebuah sosok yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Senyumannya mengembang dengan tiba-tiba. Dari jauh, ia bisa melihat siluet dari tubuh pria itu. Dimatanya, terkesan emm~ ah, ini baru pria. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang dibawa Hyun Joong tadi. Mungut dari mana sih sepupunya itu sampai dapat empat orang macam itu? Tubuh pria itu terlihat mengagumkan, terlihat berisi dan nampaknya tingginya bahkan melebihi dirinya yang cukup tinggi itu. Bahu lebar yang terlihat kokoh dan sangat tampan dengan kemejanya. Tangannya memegang jasnya asal, tak perduli jika pakaian mahal itu terseret dan menyapu lantai.

Ia makin dekat, ah~ Jaejoong tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada pria itu. jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika pria itu menatapnya yang berakibat pada pertemuan mata bagi keduanya. Matanya kecil namun terlihat tajam dengan tatapannya. Tatapannya itu, seolah bisa melelehkannya jika ia menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Karenanya ia segera kembali mengarah pada lantai di bawahnya.

Hueh, jaejoong sangat menyukai tipe pria macam itu. Eh, sebentar. Mengapa ia terdengar seperti seorang gay? Ia pria menyukai pria? Tidak-tidak, yang Jaejoong maksud itu—ah, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Hmm~ ia, yah. Anggaplah kali ini ia gay. Beranggapan seperti itu pasti akan membuatnya lebih baik dalam melakukan pemerkosaan nanti kan? Ah, ini sugesti yang bagus. Baiklah, spertinya tak apa jika ia menyuka—mengagumi pria yang baru saja melewatinya itu. untuk malam ini, anggap saja ia gay, oke? Besok ia akan kembali menjadi pria normal, ia akan memastikan hal itu.

"Kau, Hyun Joong?" eh? Jadi pria yang seakan menyedot karisma yang ia miliki untuk kemudian pria itu kuasai mengenal sepupunya? Wow! Berita bagus. Ia takkan keberatan jika menjadikan pria itu sebagai korbannya malam ini.

"Iya, kau masih mengingatku?" ia bisa mendengar sepupunya berbincang dengan pria itu.

"Tentu saja." Oh cool. Pria ini nampaknya tak banyak tingkah. Tak seperti para pria yang dikenalkan Hyun Joong tadi. Nada bicaranya sangan gentleman, tak berbelit-belit. Jaejoong merasa semakin menyukainya. Jangan salah paham, menyukai pria itu untuk dijadikan korbannya. Itu yang ia maksud, ara!

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ku pikir kau masih di Jepang." Kembali ia mendengar Hyun Joong bertanya.

"Tadi pagi aku menandatangani kontrak kerja sama, dan aku berakhir disini." Gyah, semakin banyak Jaejoong mendengar pria itu berbicara, semakin ia jatuh hati kepadanya. Sekali lagi, jangan salah paham! Jatuh hati disini mengarah pada cara bicara pria itu, bukan pada pria itu okay? Jaejoong masih normal. Ia akan tidur dengan pria hanya demi tantangan Hyun Joong padanya. Dan hanya malam ini saja.

"Ah ya, aku bersama sepupuku disini." Pabo, Hyun Joong pabo! Jangan mengatakan hal itu padanyanya. Bisa mati jika Jaejoong kembali melihat mata yang melelehkannya tadi. "He—"

"Begitu? Oh ya, aku pergi dulu. Tak nyaman diluar sana." Belum selesai Hyun Joong berbicara, pria tampan itu menyelanya. Jadi begitu? Pria itu akan pergi. Sayang sekali.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Menanyakan adakah kamar yang kosong. Aku ingin beristirahat sebelum kembali ke Jepang besok pagi."

"Ah, ini." Hyun Joong merogoh kantongnya. Setelah mengeluarkan tangannya, ia memberikan sebuah sebuah kartu yang akan menjadi kunci untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, "Sepertinya kamar ini tak jadi digunakan, kau bisa memakainya." Lanjutnya.

"Oooh, aku akan menggunakannya. Terima kasih." Pria itu melangkah setelah menerima kartu yang akan menjadi kunci untuk membuka kamar tersebut. Hyun Joong tersenyum ketika kenalannya itu beranjak pergi.

"Jae, kau masih disini?" niat untuk segera kembali harus ia tunda ketika melihat sepupunya terdiam mematung setelah beberapa kali ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"I-iya hyung, yang tadi itu—?"

"Oh, teman dan patner bisnisku. Kenapa?" ia menatap Jaejoong dengan intens, entah mengapa ekspresi dan gerak-gerik Jaejoong terlihat janggal dimatanya. Ia memutar otak, mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan hal apa saja yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Ah~ otaknya memang brilian. Pria tampan itu menyeringai setelah mendapatkan hal yang menjadi kemungkinan yang paling cocok untuk Jaejoong.

"Hei, bagaimana jika pria tadi saja?" Ia menyenggol bahu Jaejoong.

"E-eh? Pria ya-yang tadi?" sepertinya Hyun Joong benar dengan pemikirannya, lihat saja tingkah Jaejoong itu.

"Ne." Hyun Joong tersenyum seraya mengangkat alisnya. "Kamar itu sudah dipersiapkan, ah. Kau sudah memegang kuncinya dan seorang pria yang nampaknya menarik perhatianmu ada disana. Kebetulan yang indah bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Ta-tap—" bagaimana ini? Ia akan memperkosa pria yang membuat dirinya mematung? Ini tantangan berat. Bisa tidak ya ia melakukannya? Status _100 persen ready_nya kini menyusut tiba-tiba. Apa sebaiknya ia mundur saja?

"Kau sudah menonton film-film yang kusarankan padamu kan? Aku tahu kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Semangat." Hyun Joong membungkam protesnya. Ia berbisik memberikan dukungan untuk sepupunya itu. Tangannya mendorong pelan tubuh Jaejoong.

Aih, Hyun Joong benar. Semangatlah Jaejoong! Apa susahnya memperkosa pria itu? Kumpulkan kepercayaan dirimu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, _fighting!_

...

Jaejoong menatap pintu kamar dihadapannya. Kartu yang sama persis dengan kartu yang diberikan Hyun Joong pada pria tadi telah digenggamnya erat. Sudah sejauh ini, sebaiknya ia melakukannya saja. Mendominasi itu takkan sulit. Ia sudah melihat film-film dalam flashdisk Hyun Joong sebagai tutorialnya. Toh yang didominasi hanya akan mendesah setelah yang mendominasi menyerangnya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu itu setelah ia membuka kuncinya dengan kartu yang kembali ia masukkan dalam saku celananya. Ia bisa melihat ranjang besar dimana pria itu tengah berbaring santai dengan tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya.

Klak!

Bunyi pintu yang ia kunci membuat pria itu menyingkirkan tangannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar. Hanya alis yang menukik itu yang membuat Jaejoong berkesimpulan jika pria itu bingung akan kehadirannya.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya, ia pasti bisa. Cukup dengan tidak menatap matanya yang membuatmu mematung itu. dan lagi sudah banyak wanita yang ia tiduri dan mungkin ia bisa menggunakan salah satu trik agar pria itu tak bingung lagi.

"Kau kah yang akan melayaniku?" oke, Jaejoong memang aktor yang hebat. Ia penuh dengan kegugupan beberapa menit yang lalu, kini ia terlihat sangat meyakinkan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Oh, kau membayar seseorang untuk melayanimu?" pria itu menormalkan posisi alisnya, ia tersenyum maklum. Ia tak lagi bingung dengan kedatangan Jaejoong, sepertinya ia berpikir jika Jaejoong salah kamar. Jaejoong juga memperkirakan jika pria itu akan berpikir jika ia salah kamar. Jadi, ia harus memikirkan cara agar ia pria itu tak sempat mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah ranjang dengan pria itu berada diatasnya. Ia mengambil tempat disebelah pria itu. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka, ah! Tak boleh, jika ia membuka mulutnya, rencana Jaejoong akan berakhir. Dan Hyun Joong pasti akan terbahak seraya mengejeknya.

Jaejoong membungkam bibir yang akan mengucapkan entah berapa patah kata itu menggunakan bibirnya. Yep, ia mencium pria itu.

Sang pria kembali mengatupkan mulutnya, ia hanya menatap pria yang tengah menutup mata dihadapannya itu. Ia tak mengerti, namun ia tak mau bersusah payah untuk mengerti. Matanya yang tajam menyusuri wajah yang halus dan tak nampak ada satupun cela didalamnya. Sepertinya takkan ada ruginya jika malam ini, ia bermain dengan pria yang salah memasuki kamar ini.

Jaejoong meresapi pertemuan bibirnya dan bibir pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Tak ada yang aneh, rasanya seperti ia mencium wanita lainnya. Tidak-tidak, ada yang berbeda disini. Entah mengapa ia merasa bibir pria ini berbeda. Manis, bibir pria ini manis. Apa pria ini memakan sesuatu yang manis tadi siang ya?

Ia mengulum bibir bawah pria itu. Bibir tebal yang sangat lembut. Rasa manis kembali bisa ia rasakan. Membuatnya seperti sedang mengulum permen. Namun tak lama, sari-sari manis yang ia rasakan mulai menghilang. Lagi, Jaejoong ingin lagi.

Jadi, Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya. Jika di mulut bagian luar manisnya telah hilang, mungkin ia akan merasakan manis itu lagi didalam. Lidahnya terus bergerak untuk mengekplorasi rongga disana. Ia suka rasa manis yang ia dapat. Selepas ini, ia harus menanyakan apa yang dimakan pria ini hingga mulutnya terasa seperti ini. Ia terus menggerakkan lidahnya ketika bayangan mengenai tatapan pria itu tadi di lorong melintas dipikirannya. Wajahnya terasa panas tiba-tiba dan ia menghentikan gerakan lidahnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir pria itu. Takut-takut ia menatap pria itu tanpa berhenti meraup udara untuk paru-parunya yang kehilangan pasokan. Tak ada perlawanan, sungguh? Yes! Kalau begitu rencananya akan lancar.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh yang sangat pas bertemu dengan tubuhnya itu tanpa menyadari jika tubuhnya yang lebih kecil membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh pria itu bagai pasangan _puzzle_. Mulutnya bergerak kearah leher pria itu. Dari film-film yang ia lihat, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan jika titik sensitif pria dan wanita tak jauh berbeda. Leher, _nipple_, telinga dan tentu saja yang dibawah sana. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi daerah sana saja.

Perlahan, ia mengecupi perpotongan leher dan ujung rahang pria itu. Bergerak perlahan menuju telinga. Ia menjilat dan mengecupnya secara seduktif. Beberapa kali menggigitnya perlahan. Ia tak menyadari jika pria yang tengah ia dominasi—menurut pemikiran sepihaknya, meniupkan hawa panas yang tepat menyentuh sisi lehernya. Juga tak sadar akan getaran yang terjadi pada tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Tangannya bergerilya membuka kemeja yang digunakan pria itu, setelah membuka semua kancingnya, Jaejoong melepas kemeja dari sang pemakai. Ia lemparkan begitu saja, tak peduli kemeja malang itu mendarat dimana. Terlihat terburu-buru, namun nampaknya ia tak menyadari hal itu.

Ia melepas ciumannya. Matanya beralih untuk mengincar _adams apple _milik korbannya itu. Mata besarnya membulat, membuat pria yang terus memperhatikannya itu merasa gemas.

Jaejoong menghela napas kesal, dirinya terlihat kalah dan pasrah. Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa pria itu memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang terlihat sangat seksi? Kenapa perut kotak-kotak itu membuatnya semakin seksi? Kenapa pinggangnya terlihat sangat kokoh? Jika ia membayangkan tubuhnya yang sering ia kagumi lewat cermin besar dikamarnya, ia jadi ingin menyembunyikan diri.

Eh tapi, Jaejoong tak boleh lupa pada misinya untuk memperkosa pria ini. Ini bahkan sudah setengah jalan, jadi ia harus meneruskan.

Ia mulai mengecup sisi-sisi bagian luar dari _nipple_ coklat itu. Pria ini takkan jauh berbeda dengan para wanita yang ditidurinya, tak banyak melawan. Semua ini seolah berjalan sesuai rencana. Haha, memikirkan jika ia akan membuat Hyun Joong bungkam, membuatnya bersorak girang dalam hati. Sayangnya, kau tak menyadari sesuatu Jaejoong-ah. Pria yang terus memperhatikan setiap perbuatanmu padanya itu tak mengeluarkan suara. Tak membuatmu mendengar desahan yang biasanya para wanita itu perdengarkan padamu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" suaranyaaaaaaa, suara yang membuat Jaejoong meleleh, sama seperti tatapan matanya itu terdengar. Pria itu jelas jengah karena Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum setelah melepas kulumannya pada _nipple_nya. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih membayangankan tentang kemenenangannya.

"Ah, itu." Jaejoong tersentak. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau tak pernah dipuaskan?" Eh? Apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu?

"Aku—"

"Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan seks." Peng-hi-na-an! Author bahkan beberapa kali menuliskan jika Jaejoong sering tidur dengan wanita-wanitanya. Tapi mengapa pria ini—? "Terlihat dari caramu." Itu karena Jaejoong jarang memuaskan. Ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia jarang melakukan _foreplay_. Jangan menyalahkannya jika ia bingung untuk memulai _foreplay_ seperti ini. Ah, mendominasi itu tak menyenangkan ternyata.

"Kau jangan menghinaku—" Jaejoong memberi jeda, ia masih memikirkan kata pedas apa yang terasa sopan namun akan menyakitkan hati pria dihadapannya ini.

"Jung Yunho." Untuk apa menyebutkan nama? Jaejoong tak bertanya tuh. Eh? Namanya Jung Yunho. Hehehe~ biar saja. Jaejoong akan membalas penghinaan yang tuan Jung ini lontarkan.

"Oh, siapa yang menanyakan siapa namamu?" ya, ini akan sedikit menyinggung pria itu kan? "Tapi, kau jangan menghinaku. Aku mungkin sudah ratusan kali melakukannya. Kau tahu."

"Begitu?" pria itu menggangguk acuh, "Baiklah. Silahkan kau lanjutkan." Yunho menidurkan dirinya lagi. Ia seolah siap untuk menjadi makanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeringai, tak boleh ada yang meremehkannya. Jung Yunho akan mengetahui betapa perkasanya ia sebagai pria. Telinga, leher, _nipple_ dan barang kebanggaan para pria. Jaejoong akan terus menyerang empat bagian itu.

Pertama telinga, jaejoong meniup telinga Yunho. Tiupan biasa, angin yang keluar pun rasanya hanya hangat saja. Ia melanjutkan dengan menjilat, menggigit dan mengulumnya berulang kali. Ia asyik dengan hal itu membuatnya kecolongan,

"Nggh~" Yunho menjilat sisi lehernya. Aha, kesalahan fatal. Namun, karena Jaejoong menikmatinya, ia tak lagi peduli akan suara yang lolos dari mulutnya, hanya saja, ia harus mendominasi dan nampaknya desahan tak cocok bersanding dengan misinya. Jaejoong menurunkan gerak bibirnya menuju leher Yunho. Ia tak mau Yunho mencuri jilatan lagi didaerah sana. Lagi-lagi itu merupakan kesalahan fatal Kim. Tak sadarkah jika bagian yang pertama kau serang pada Yunho kini siap saji untuk Yunho?

"Ahhh~" kan? Jaejoong terlambat menyadari jika Yunho bisa menikmati telinganya dengan posisinya seperti ini. Sial, sial. Jaejoong merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat sekarang. Hhhh~ rasanya tak nyaman berpakaian dengan udara sepanas ini. Ia membuka atasan yang dikenakannya sekarang. Tak apa, lagipula ia sudah membuat Yunho juga telanjang.

Ia mengubah posisinya lagi untuk menghindari pencurian gerakan oleh Yunho. Ia kembali pada _nipple_ kecoklatan milik Yunho. Ia menjilatnya, mengulum dan menggigit bagian kanan dan membiarkan jari tangannya memainkan yang kiri. Satu tangannya yang bebas membuka kancing celana dan resleting miliknya. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan bagian bawahnya jika celana itu tetap melekat pada tubuhnya.

Tidakkah ini salah? Ia menelanjangi dirinya sendiri lebih dulu? Padahal mangsanya bahkan tak terlihat berbeda kecuali adanya kabut dalam matanya. Dan kabut itu datang ketika melihatnya yang sedang berdiri melepas celana dihadapannya. O-ow! Jaejoong salah langkah?

Jaejoong kembali merangkak mendekati Yunho. Ia mengalihkan incarannya pada perut kotak-kotak yang terlindung oleh pinggang kokoh itu. Pinggang kokoh ya? Pinggang kokoh? Shit! Jaejoong melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah _full naked_. Siaaaaal! Pinggang rampingnya terlihat, ia kalah dari pria itu.

Jaejoong ingin pundung dipojokan jika saja tak melihat gundukan diantara paha Yunho. Ah, satu yang paling penting dari pria adalah benda kebanggan yang berada disana. Jaejoong harus yakin jika miliknya akan lebih besar dari milik Yunho. Dengan keyakinan itu, ia membuka celana pria itu perlahan. Ah, tak ada salahnya jika ia megecup perlahan dan berulang gundukan itu dari luar kain yang melindungi benda itu dari gesekan dengan celana luar Yunho, mempraktekan salah satu gerakan yang dilihatnya dalam film koleksi Hyun joong. Jaejoong melihat satu-satunya helai kain yang menutupi benda kebanggaan para pria itu. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membuka celana putih itu, hatinya tak sabar untuk melihat benda itu.

Yunho melenguh begitu merasakan miliknya yang sudah mulai bangun itu terbebas. Matanya melirik Jaejoong kemudian. Mata bulat yang terbelalak itu membuatnya menyeringai. Sepertinya, Jaejoong kalah lagi.

Jaejoong mengerutkan bibir semerah cerinya. Menyebalkan mendapati kekalahan beruntun dari pria ini. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan Yunho seperti ini sih? Hei, sebaiknya jangan mengeluh Kim, tak ada yang tahu jika mungkin dimasa depan kau akan merasa beruntung atas rencana Tuhan sebelum menciptakan pria ini seperti yang terlihat didepan matamu.

Baiklah, cukup. Kini sudah sangat dekat dengan misinya. Ia cukup merasuki Yunho dan kemenangan berada dalam genggaman Jaejoong. Hahaha~

Jaejoong kembali memberikan perhatian penuh pada Yunho. Miliknya sudah cukup tegang dan ia sedang berada diatas Yunho. Ini mudaaaaah~ Jaejoong tersenyum senang membuat Yunho yang sedang menyentuh miliknya sendiri luput dari perhatiannya.

Jaejoong selesai dengan senyumannya dan memposisikan diri agar ia lebih mudah merasuki Yunho. Ia menuntun miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada pintu masuk Yunho. Ia menusukkan miliknya berulang kali, namun ia gagal menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Yunho. Sial, ada yang salah disini.

Bagaimana kau akan masuk jika pintunya tertutup Jaejoong? Dan tentang ini pun Jaejoong terlambat menyadarinya. Ia terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria pendominasi dalam film-film yang dilihatnya untuk membuka jalan untuknya masuk.

Ia tetap berpikir meski menyadari ada yang janggal dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia terus mengingat-ingat meski merasakan tak nyaman ditempat yang sama. Ia tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya—

"Arghhh!" sial! Kubur Jaejoong sekarang.

Mengapa? Mengapa begini. Oh, iya. Ia lupa jika Tuhan maha adil. Niat jahatnya mendapat karma. Bukannya memperkosa, ia malah diperkosa. Kekalahan lagi untuk Jaejoong. Hueh~ T.T apa yang akan ia katakan pada umma, appa dan adiknya? Jangan-jangan headline koran besok adalah...

ANAK SULUNG KELUARGA KIM DIPERKOSA

Sungguh memalukan, biarkan ia pundung dipojokan sekarang.

Apa? Tak bisa? Oh iya, Yunho tengah menyatukan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu tak bisa lepas sampai semua selesai. Jadi, nikmati saja Kim.

**-...-**

Kekeke~ kemarin hari mature :p jadi pengen bikin mature ff deh *digetok tsume* idenya udah lamaaaaaa banget aku simpan. Dan kemaren aku beraniin bacain ff rate m yang aku skip pas baca dulu buat referensi. Aku nggak tau deh, beberapa part diatas masuk lemon atau nggak. Yah, entah ini lemon atau nggak, adegan itu diperlukan di ff ini. Tapi, kalau buat yang lebih hot lagi aku nggak bisa TwT jadi, maklumi sajalah.

Dan FF Mommy, lagi gx ada mood. Yang nunggu sabar yah, itu juga kalo ada yang nunggu :3 aku juga pengen cepet-cepet selesein ff itu. Supaya niat berenti nulis ff nggak cuma sekedar niat. Abisnya, karena masih ada utang chapter di Mommy, aku berani publish ini. Argh! Nyebelin. Tapi, lega juga ding. Idenya udah bebas sekarang.

Betewe, maaf buat Hyun Joong fans ya. Aku nggak maksud bikin cowok cakep ini jadi mesum loh, anggap aja dia biseks baru. Jadi dia juga butuh referensi buat ehem-ehem sama kopelnya. Kan dia nggak boleh sembarang gerak kalo sama pacar yang dia sayangi. Kalo nyakitin gimana hayo?! Makanya dia nyimpen banyak film begituan.

Oh ne, awalnya aku mikir The Missions bakalan jadi one short. Tapi, pas aku ngedit typos tadi pagi, aku baca juga. Ternyata emang masih gantung. Ada beberapa part yang aku lupa masukin. Yah, beberapa reviewer nampaknya gx masalah dengan ending disini. Tapi, ada juga yang nanya ini TBC dan minta lanjutan. Okay deh, setelah kupikir, aku bakal ikutin suara terbanyak deh nanti.

Nah, udahan deh curcolan aku. Reviews minna? Eh, yeorobun~?

Sangkyuu~

O-Cyozora


	2. Revenge missions status: Failed

"Argh! Mati kau, mati sana. Pergi ke alam baka!" eh? "Hah~ hah~" oh. Jadi pria berambut hitam ini kelelahan ya? Sedang apa sih dia?

Mari kita telisik. Pertama, ia mengatakan mati. Menyuruh mati dan ke alam baka dengan luapan emosinya. Tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Eng~ sepertinya ia sedang memukuli—hah? Serius? Kim Jaejoong tengah memukuli seseorang? Tak mungkiiiiin, author akan berwajah horor jika ia melakukannya. Author sendiri yang akan segera melaporkannya pada pihak penghulu agar ia diberi hukuman sebuah pernikahan dengan Ju—ah, lupakan. Toh jodoh takkan kemana.

Sebaiknya kita lihat dulu benarkah ia tengah memukuli seseorang. Ayo lebih dekat melihatnya. Pria bermata besar dan memiliki bibir semerah ceri itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan, keringat yang mengucur pada kulit porselennya benar-benar menunjukkan jika ia tengah kelelahan setelah menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul berulang-ulang. Sebenarnya sedang memukul apa dia?

Ah~ ternyata begitu. Syukurlah, Jaejoong teguh pada prinsipnya jika ia takkan melakukan kriminalitas. Yah, kecuali pemerkosaan yang dilakukannya kemarin. Pemerkosaan kemarin ya? Pemerkosaan kemarin, eng~ Jaejoong termenung sejenak untuk memikirkannya. Hueeee~! Jaejoong sungguh ingin menangis dengan kencang bila mengingatnya. Tuhan ternyata sangat adil, sangaaaaat adil, sampai-sampai ia yang baru berniat melakukannya, mengapa Jung Yunho sialan itu yang melakukannya duluan. Menyebalkan~

Ini semua gara-gara sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu,

"Mati saja sana!" Jaejoong kembali melayangkan puku—oh tidak, kali ini sebuah tendangan dengan kekuatan maksimal pada sebuah sak tinju dengan poster Hyun Joong tertempel disana. Menyebabkan benda yang mirip bantal guling itu melayang jauh meski tak terbang bebas. Bagaimana mau terbang bebas? Bagian atas benda itu terikat membuatnya tergantung. Benda itu harus kembali meski ia tak mau dipukuli lagi oleh Jaejoong. Lagipula, itulah takdirnya, dipukuli ditendang, dicaci maki errr~ lupakan yang terakhir.

Ah~ sepertinya Jaejoong ingin membunuh sepupunya itu, errr~ nampaknya lebih cocok jika disebutkan bahwa ia ingin membunuh poster sepupunya itu. Ia berbalik, mempertemukan dua telapak tangannya dalam sebuah tepukan. Membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tangannya yang dibebat kain itu. ia sudah merasa lega sekarang. Ia tak mungkin membunuh sepupunya, ia tak mau jadi krimal ingat? Membunuh posternya sudah memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Dan lagi, jika ia menghajar Hyun Joong, ada kemungkinan jika sepupunya yang tua itu membalasnya dan membuat kadar ketampanannya berkurang, kalau poster kan tidak. Hehehe~

Hmmm? Benarkah? Sungguhkah?

Buk!

"Aw!" yah, poster memang tak bisa membalasmu Kim, tapi ia sedang bersama sak tinju yang telah kau aniaya tadi. Mereka bisa bekerja sama untuk membalasmu. Bagaimana rasanya tertendang sak yang kau pentalkan tadi hm?

"Sialaaan." Gerutunya pelan. Rasa kesalnya pada Hyun Joong memang berkurang, tapi rasa sakit yang mendera dibagian bawah tubuhnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Sudah disakiti Yunho, kini sak tinju pun mencium bagian sana dengan romantisnya. Ouh, apa sak tinjupun ingin memperkosa dirinya?

-oOo-

**MISSION **** O-CYOZORA**

**Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim**

**Suport cast:**

**Junsu Kim**

**Yoochun Park**

**Hyun Joong Kim**

**Rated: M**

(authors 1st ff with this rate. So gomeeen if the ff gonna be failed too)

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Comedy**

**::BOYS LOVE, NC/LEMON, OOC, OC, AU, MYSS, TYPO::**

© Yunho and Jaejoong have each other, the story line and idea pures mine ©

MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN DOSA ANDA SEMAKIN MENUMPUK, AI WARNING YU!

**ENJOY~**

-oOo-

Hyun Joong melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada. Bibirnya terus mengulum senyuman yang sebenarnya adalah tawa tertahan. Oke, cukup satu kali Jaejoong melempar bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Ia tak ingin sepupunya mengulanginya lagi. Terlalu sering berciuman dengan bantal bisa membuat ketampanannya terkalahkan nanti, bagaimana jika kekasihnya mencari pacar lain karena ketampanannya berpindah pada bantal. Atau jangan-jangan kekasihnya akan memacari bantal lagi. Membayangkannya saja sudah seram.

"Menyebalkan." Sekali lagi Jaejoong menggerutu. Nampaknya ia belum bosan pada satu kata itu. berapa kali ia mengulanginya dalam hari ini. Terhitung sudah ribuan kali nampaknya. Entah siapa yang mau menghitung, author hanya mengira-ngira.

"Jae~ hah..ha..haaah" Kim Hyun Joong juga belum bosan tawanya. Biar saja, perutnya sakit baru tahu rasa. "Kau it—"

Pruk!

Nah kan, mati-matian menahan tawa. Kini karena dua koma lima kata yang ia keluarkan ditambah dengan tawanya kini sebuah bantal mendarat romantis diwajahnya, lagi. Hati-hati Kim, jangan sampai ketampananmu berkurang lagi.

"Diam kau. Hapus rekamannya, kalau tidak kuberikan flashdiskmu pada bibi." Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada ketus. Ia melirik galak pada sepupunya yang kini tengah terduduk tetap sambil menahan tawanya didekat pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan ia, berada dikasurnya. Sedang berbaring dengan sebuah selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Hyun Joong secara langsung ternyata tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada usahanya untuk menjaga wajah tampannya terhindar dari babak belur. Pembalasan dendam sak tinju dan poster sepupunya itu sama parahnya. Ia membuat sak tinju itu terpental, dan sak tinju itu membalasnya. Sak tinju yang memang seharusnya kembali pada posisi normalnya menyentuh sangat lembut, aha tentu saja sebuah kata yang mengandung makna sarkasme. Karena sebenarnya sak tinju itu bagai menendangnya. Membuat bagian bawahnya semakin sakit dan mementalkan tubuhnya, membuat kening halus tanpa celanya tergores salah satu alat olahraganya. Yah, kini perban yang sama putihnya dengan kulit keningnya menempel manis menutupi luka disana.

"Kau tega sekali." Ancaman Jaejoong ternya cukup ampuh untuk menghentikan tawa Hyunjoong. "Baiklah, kita akan barter. Kuberikan kau rekamannya, dan kau kembalikan benda itu padaku." Tawar Hyun Joong. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau tak menyadari jika sak tinjunya akan kembali? Gyahahah~" Ohh, tawa Hyun Joong bukan karena 'pemerkosaan terbalik' ternyata. Ia hanya menertawakan kecerobohan sepupunya itu. Baginya, hal itu lebih lucu dibanding pemerkosaan berbalik takdir itu. Ah, kalau dingat-ingat, Jung Yunho itu keren. Ia bisa juga memikirkan cara seperti itu. Hmmm~ ia akan mencoba pada kekasihnya nanti, ia pasti akan terlihat lebih jantan nanti. Kekeke~

...

"Eh? Untuk apa kau ke Jepang?" Hyun Joong mengerutkan alisnya. Pernyataan Jaejoong membuatnya bingung, apalagi sekarang keadaan Jaejoong sedang tak begitu baik. Setidaknya kalau mau jalan-jalan harus memikirkan kondisi juga kan? Tak boleh terbawa nafsu. Jaejoong masih saja belum bisa memetik pelajaran dari pengalamannya kemarin, bahwa mengikuti nafsu sama dengan jalan sesat.

"Aku, akan mencari Jung Yunho." Jawabnya. Matanya terlihat penuh semangat ketika mengatakannya.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Hyun Joong lagi, ia menatap bingung pada Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin balas dendam karena membuatku sakit dalam setiap langkahku." Jawab Jaejoong asal. "Makanya, berikan padaku alamatnya! Kau pasti mengetahui sedang apa dan dimana ia berada saat di Jepang kan?" brondong Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar harus membuat perhitungan pada Yunho. Kalau perlu, ia akan meniduri Yunho. Maksudnya, ia akan benar-benar memperkosa Yunho kali ini. Hitung-hitung satu sama dan ia tak jadi kalah atas kemarin. Hahaha~ rencananya hebat bukan?

"Baiklah, kuberi kau alamatnya. Tapi, jangan lupa memberi tahu bibi jika kau akan pergi. Aku tak mau kepalaku bersentuhan dengan stik golf kesayangan ahjussi." Hyun Joong mengangkat kakinya menaiki sofa. Sungguh tak sopan!

Jika saja Jaejoong sedang tak memikirkan Yunho, ia pasti akan menendang keluar sepupunya itu. tapi, ia masih membutuhkan sepupunya, ia harus bersikap manis untuk sementara waktu. Ah, ya. Sudahkah dikatakan untuk jangan terlalu cepat salah paham?Apalagi tentang Jaejoong yang sedang memikirkan Yunho. Ia memikirkan pria itu bukan dalam arti yang aneh-aneh kok, ia memikirkannya untuk balas dendam.

Ya, ya. Teruslah berbohong Jaejoong.

-oOo-

"Eh? Sungguh hyung mau ke Jepang. Aku mau ikut!" adik tunggal Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan lumba-lumba dikolam super dalam super besar itu mengangkat kakinya dari air. Tempo hari Jaejoong pernah berharap jika adiknya yang polos itu sedang bermain dengan lumba-lumbanya, hal itu sungguh-sungguh dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Hanya ikan lumba-lumba bukan perkara yang sulit untuk dikabulkan ayah mereka.

"Kita akan ke Jepang bersama," Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan mengepaknya, ia melangkah mendekati sisi dari lantai yang dipijaknya untuk melihat adik tunggalnya itu di bawah sana.

"Sungguh?" oh, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa adiknya terlihat bersemangat sekali membicarakan tentang Jepang? Tak biasanya.

"Iya, tapi lain waktu." Pernyataan Jaejoong membuat binar-binar dalam mata adiknya lenyap seketika.

"Yah! Hyung! Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tak mau mengajakku kali ini? Kau tak punya uang? Biar aku yang membayar tiketku sendiri." Okey, ingatkan Jaejoong jika ia sangat menyayangi adiknya sekarang. Jangan sampai ia melemparkan vas bunga yang berada didekat kakinya. Penghinaan terbesar untuknya jika ada yang menyebut ia tak mempunyai uang.

"Aku kesana bukan untuk berlibur Junnie-ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan bussines-ku."

"Bisnis apa? bekerja saja kau belum. Kuliahmu saja masih menggantung." Yah, jika saja adiknya adalah adik durhaka yang menyebar fitnah tentang dirinya dan membuat ayah tirinya membencinya dan menikahkannya dengan pria yang tak dicintainya lalu akan merebut bayi pertamanya, ia pasti akan menyeburkan adiknya itu pada kolam paus. Ah, sayangnya disini tak ada yang seperti itu. lagipula Kim Junsu adalah adik yang baik, tak pernah berpikir sekalipun jika ia akan merebut putra yang dilahirkannya. Aish~ ia laki-laki. Mengapa di ff yang ia baca ia bisa melahirkan sih? Author menyebalkan.

Okay, tinggalkan pikiran aneh Jaejoong tentang itu. Beralih pada pernyataan menyebalkan namun benar dari adiknya itu, Jaejoong harus memikirkan jawaban yang membuat dinding harga dirinya tak hancur

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya. Lagipula, tak biasanya kau sangat memaksa, ada apa?" Jaejoong tak menemukan alasan yang cocok, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan topiknya. Ia menatap adiknya yang berada di lantai satu tingkat dibawahnya.

"Pacarku sedang berada disana." Hng~ jadi semu diwajah Junsu itu bukan ilusi wajahnya. Junsu sudah memiliki pac-PACAR?! Sejak kapan? Adiknya masih kelasa tiga sekolah tingkat atas loh? Ia saja belum mempunyai pacar saat itu. Sering kali ia kalah? Lawan Hyun Joong, ia kalah. Lawan Yunho, ia kalah. Sekarang lawan Junsu, ia kalah juga? _My_, _my_, tega sekali Tuhan padanya.

"Terserah, apapun itu. Aku berangkat sendiri." Enak saja, entah Jaejoong akan menghadapi hal apa dan bagaimana disana. Adiknya mau pacaran begitu? Hooooo~ sungguh adik yang baik. Mengerti sekali penderitaan kakaknya.

-oOo-

Jaejoong tiba di depan sebuah gedung perkantoran yang menjulang tinggi. Tulisan-tulisan pada reklame yang bisa dijangkau oleh irisnya bukan lagi huruf hangul yang biasa ia lihat di kota asalnya. Kini yang ia lihat adalah tulisan yang gaya penulisannya memang sedikit mirip dengan tulisan yang biasanya menjadi tulisan sehari-hari yang digunakannya, namun sebenarnya sangat banyak berbeda. Ng~ kanji kah? Sepertinya itu benar jika ia tak salah.

Jaejoong memang tak lagi berada di Korea. Kini ia telah berpindah negara, ia berada di Jepang. pada malam itu, ia sangat ingat jika Yunho akan pergi ke Jepang pada esok paginya. Berbekal sedikit ancaman untuk sepupunya, ia mendapatkan alamat kantor dari pemilik mata tajam dan berkarisma itu.

Hm, sekarang ia telah berada didepan kantor yang ditunjukkan alamat yang diberikan Hyun Joong tersebut. Ia belum berani melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam dan menekan angka 18 pada lift di dalam sana. Ia harus memikirkan alasan dirinya berada disini. Sudah cukup karisma dan keperawa—keperjakaannya yang diambil oleh Yunho. Ia tak mau harga dirinya juga diambil pria itu. tidak, terima kasih. Dua hal diatas sudah cukup banyak, ia tak boleh memberi celah kepada Yunho untuk mengambil hal lain pada dirinya nanti.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yunho? Oh ayolah, sebaiknya pikirannya cepat memproses data. Hari mulai mendekati jam pulang kantor. Jika ia tak cepat, mungkin ia akan kehilangan Yunho hari ini. Cepatlah otak, cepat.

Takdir sedang senang mempermainkan Jaejoong nampaknya. Otaknya belum memberinya data, tapi pria itu sudah tiba. Ah, mengapa Yunho tampan sekali menggunakan jas hitam kebiruan seperti itu? membuat Jaejoong semakin tak fokus saja.

Sebaiknya Jaejoong menghentikan semua itu. ia harus menghampiri Yunho. Tak peduli ia telah menemukan alasan atau belum. Tak peduli ketampanannya yang mungkin akan tiba-tiba menysut ketika berada dekat dengan Yunho. Ia harus jika ia tak mau Yunho pergi atau pulang kerumahnya. Hyun Joong hanya memberinya alamat kantor ini, jika ia kehilangan Yunho disini maka habislah sudah.

Sekarang, tak jauh didepannya. Yunho sedang menunggu mobilnya, sepertinya. Ia sedang bersama seorang pria berkacamata, mungkin pegawai atau temannya. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali, membuat Jaejoong cemburu saja. Huh~

Jaejoong menormalkan ekspresinya, ia menghela napasnya beberapa kali. Entah mengapa kegugupan datang menyerangnya saat akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Yunho. Ia tahu ia sedang gugup, ia juga belum menemukan alasan untuk Yunho, namun jika ia tak melangkah sekarang mungkin ia hanya akan menyesal saja nantinya.

Jadi,

"Hai, Jung Yunho." Akumulasi kegugupan dan otaknya yang mendadak kosong hanya bisa membuat Jaejoong menyapa Yunho dengan tiga kata tersebut. Nampaknya tak masalah untuk pria itu, hanya saja ekspresi apa yang ia pasang di wajahnya yang tampan itu? "Kau tak mengingatku?" tanya Jaejoong sangsi. Dalam hatinya bahkan terasa mencelos. Mengapa bisa? Padahal baru semalam mereka—lupakan. Apa Yunho mabuk malam itu ya?

"Kau?" Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dengan Jari telunjuknya. Bagi Jaejoong cara Yunho menunjukknya dan alisnya yang terangkat sudah menjadi jawaban yang pasti. Yunho tak mengingatnya. Hhh~ entah mengapa dadanya terasa nyeri. Lagipula apa yang ia harapankan dengan datang kemari sebenarnya? Sungguhkan ia hanya mau membalas dendamnya pada Yunho? Atau ia hanya merasa ingin bertemu Yunho? Sosok yang memilikinya semalam seolah memberinya ikatan benang merah. Tapi, dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Yunho sekarang ini, namapaknya Yunho tak sedikitpun peduli padanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah orang. Maafkan aku, aku permisi." Jaejoong tak sanggup jika berada disini lebih lama lagi. Jadi, setelah ia mengatakan kalimat untuk pamit. Ia segera menyeret kopernya menjauh dari sana. Jika Yunho mengingatnya, mungkin Yunho akan menahannya.

Satu langkah,

Dua langkah,

Tiga langkah,

Tak ada? Tak ada panggilan Yunho untuk menahannya. Hhh~ sepertinya pria itu memang melupakannya. Mengapa ia menjadi sangat berharap jika Yunho akan menahannya? Aneh. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pulang saja, ia tak mau menjadi lebih aneh lagi karena berada di negara orang ini.

Meninggalkan Jaejoong, kembali lagi pada Yunho. Pria yang terus menatap punggung Jaejoong atas kepergiannya. Matanya berkedip, otaknya berpikir. Tadi itu~ siapa ya?

"Hyung, tadi itu siapa?" nah, pria yang berada disampingnya menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam batinnya tadi.

"Aku juga ingin mengetahuinya Chun." Jadi Yunho benar-benar melupakan Jaejoong.

"Tapi dia mengenalmu. Jangan-jangan dia fansmu."

"Aku juga mengenalnya. Dan dia bukan fansku, tapi untuk apa ia berada disini? Bukankah semalam ia berada di Korea?" tidak? Yunho mengingat Jaejoong. Aih, sebenarnya Yunho mengingat Jaejoong atau tidak sih? Yunho malah menyentuh dagunya saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berhubungan dengan pria yang berada lumayan jauh darinya sekarang ini.

"Kau mengenalnya semalam? Rekan bisnis?"

"Bukan, aku bermalam dengannya semalam." Ups, tidakkah Yunho salah berucap? Lihat saja, pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu melebarkan mata dibalik kacamata yang dipakainya itu.

"Ka-kau, apa? bukankah kau—?"

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang saja. Kau pulanglah, jangan menggangguku ketika bekerja. Aku harus mengejarnya." Yunho menepuk bahu pria itu, ia segera berlari kecil setelahnya.

"Kau bisa menjadi gay hyung, kau yakin akan mengejarnya? Dan Jangan lupa, bantu aku nanti! Kau harus menyusulku." aih, mana bisa menjadi gay hanya dengan mengejar pria itu? Park Yoochun tak masuk akal.

...

"Hei kau! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Yunho ketika jaraknya dengan Jaejoong tak begitu jauh. Mendengar suara yang selalu membuatnya serasa meleleh tak mungkin membuat Jaejoong tak menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho mengejarnya? Sungguh? Mungkin sebaiknya ia memastikan hal itu, ia harus melihat kebelakang untuk mengetahuinya.

"Yun?" matanya melebar perlahan ketika Yunho mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Ada apa? kau datang dari korea?" tanya Yunho ketika ia tepat berada dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Ng~ itu—"

"Kau hamil? Mau meminta pertanggung jawabanku? Tapi bukankah milik kita sama? Apa ada pria yang bisa hamil? Kau bisa hamil?" brondong Yunho.

O.O

Krak!

Gubrak!

Bukan, itu bukan imajinasi. Mata Jaejoong memang membulat, hampir ia mematahkan pegangan kopernya karena ia menekannya terlalu kuat dan menyebabkan koper itu terguling dengan indahnya. Apa-apaan sih tuan Jung ini. Itukan tak mungkin~

"Kau jangan sembarangan! Aku hanya ingin membuat perhitungan!" jangan tanya bagaimana ekpresi Jaejoong sekarang, pipinya menghangat dan entah mengapa berubah seperti kepiting yang terkena air panas. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak untuk menutupi wajah yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau memperkosaku semalam," aish~ mengapa bibirnya harus mengucapkan hal ini didepan Yunho? Ini sungguh memalukan! Memangnya ia seorang gadi yang bisa diperkosa. Lalu apa gunanya otot dan perut kotak-kotak yang dilatihnya selama ini? Yayaya! Jangan bahas okay? Jaejoong tahu, jika dipikir dan dilihat, perut kotak-kotak Yunho lebih seksi dan _gentleman_. Puas?

"Eh?"mari beralih pada Yunho yang sedang melongo tak elit, sungguh tak Jung sama sekali. Sepertinya ia tak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau melayaniku, bukan aku yang melayanimu. Aku kan sudah membayar mahal." Tidakkah kebohongan ini terlalu jauh? Faktanya, Yunho tak menerima sepeserpun dari Jaejoong. Andai saja ia tak menikmatinya semalam, ia benar-benar seorang korban.

"Begitu yah? Bagimana jika kita lakukan sekali lagi?" Yunho yang masih berpikir jika Jaejoong salah paham mengikuti alur yang dibuat Jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Lagi-lagi ia membulatkan matanya. Aduh, ottokhae? "Baiklah, kau datang jauh-jauh dari Korea. Akan kuberi servis penuh padamu." Yunho meraih koper yang ditelantarkan Jaejoong dan mulai melangkah.

-oOo-

"Jangan dulu bergerak. Ini butuh penyesuaian," suara Yunho terdengar, errrr~ ia meminta Jaejoong jangan bergerak. Nampaknya ia memang belum bisa menyesuaikan jika dirinya dirasuki. Apalagi lihatlah, Jaejoong berada diatas tubuhnya yang berpeluh. Kulit porselen itu sama berpeluhnya dengannya. Jaejoong terlihat kewalahan dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Yunh~ ak-aku." Benar saja, belum selesai ia mengutarakan maksudnya, ia telah ambruk pada tubuh kekar Yunho. Yunho tak melakukan apapun pada bagian tubuh dibawah sana yang sedang melakukan penyatuan, tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh lembut leher Jaejoong, berniat memeluk pria itu. "Nghhh~ Yu-Yunhhh." Sudut bibir Yunho tertarik ke atas, hanya sebelah kirinya saja. Itu bukan senyuman. Itu sebuah seringaian yang muncul karena suara yang Jaejoong desahkan.

Ia tak puas, tangannya yang terdiam di ceruk leher putih itu bergerak perlahan untuk turun kebawah, tangan itu menyelusuri punggung yang sama halusnya dengan kulit di bagian apapun Yunho menyentuhnya.

"Ahnnn~, bisa-bisakah kau berhentihh?" matanya yang tertutup tak membuat Jaejoong melupakan protesnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku harus melayanimu?" tanya Yunho, tangannya tak lagi bergerilya. Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Iya, Yunho melayaninya dan ia melayani Yunho. Apa bedanya? Maksudnya kan bukan yang seperti ini. "Kau sudah terbiasa? Bergeraklah." Jadi, Yunho benar-benar berada dibawah? Eh, posisinya memang berada dibawah Jaejoong. itu tak mesti dipertanyakan lagi.

"Aku tak bisa Yunh.." sebenarnya Jaejoong ini apa-apaan? Mengapa ia seperti ini? Mengapa ia melakukan ini?

"Tak bisa? Baiklah aku yang bergerak." Okey, nampaknya akan terjadi posisi uke on top disini. Yunho membalikkan posisi mereka, membuat ia menindih Jaejoong sekarang. "Aku akan bergerak." Yunho mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Tunggu sebentar, Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur? Bukakah seharusnya naik turun? Bukankah ia sedang melayani Jaejoong?

"Ang~! Sial. Di-disanah ahhh.. ahnnn~" bukankah itu suara Jaejoong? Mengapa ia yang mendesah?

"Aku tahu, nikmati saja." Sebenarnya bagaimana ini? Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menikmati dan Jaejoong mendesah? Jaejoong tetap tak bisa memperkosa Yunho ya?

"Nghh~ Yun, lebihh cepat la—ang~ ahhhn.. ahhh." Yap, Jaejoong memang gagal lagi dalam misinya kali ini. Ia tetap memiliki posisi yang dirasuki, bukan yang merasuki. Ah, tak peduli akan hal remeh macam itu, sekarang lebih baik ia menikmati kecepatan yang ditambah Yunho. Ia baru tahu, jika rasanya akan sangat berbeda dibanding hanya ia yang bergerak ketika dengan kekasih-kekasihnya. Belum pernah ia merasakan perutnya yang seolah digelitik ribuan sayap halus kupu-kupu dan membuatnya terasa akan meledak.

Yunho menggeram ketika merasakan miliknya bagai dipijat, sepertinya Jaejoong akan sampai.

"Sebut namaku." Yunho merundukkan tubuhnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya. Ia membisiki Jaejoong dengan satu kalimat dua katanya. Nampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan jika namanya disebutkan ketika pria ini sampai puncaknya. Apalagi dengan suara yang dimiliki pria dibawahnya ini. Ia yakin takkan bertahan lama dengan cairan yang tengah berkumpul dibawah sana.

"Yunhh~ Yunh-aaahn, ohh~ Yunh." _Well_, Jaejoong menjadi anak baik jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, tanpa mengaji ucapan Yunho terlebih dulu, ia langsung melakukan eksekusi atas printah tersebut. Jaejoong menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan bahwa ia akan tiba.

"Anghhhh~ Yunho! Ha.. ha~" baiklah, Jaejoong sampai pada puncak ketinggian. Yunho membiarkan pria dibawahnya ini menikmati hal yang menjadi tujuan akhir dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan setiap detil yang ada dalam wajah maupun tubuh Jaejoong. dua kali ia melakukan hal ini dengan pria, pria asing pula. Bahkan ia belum mengetahui nama pria bermata besar ini. Nampaknya Yoochun benar, ia akan menjadi gay setelah mengejar Jaejoong. bagiamana bisa, ia malah menikmati kegiatan ini? Padahal sebelum malam tadi, ia tak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh seorang pria betapa cantiknyapun ia.

Atau, ini karena ia sangat menikmati mempermainkan seseorang?

Tidak-tidak, apa ia sejahat itu? mempermainkan seseorang? Ia tak pernah ingin menyakiti orang sekalipun itu orang lain. Jadi sebenarnya—ah, sebaiknya ia melupakan hal itu. Ia harus menyelesaikan dulu miliknya. Setelah itu, ia akan menganggap semua ini selesai. Pria dibawahnya inipun pasti akan menganggapnya seperti pria-pria lain yang pernah melayaninya kan?

Yah, itu benar. Karena Yunho tak mengetahui jika ia dan Jaejoong sama. Sama-sama pertama dan kedua kalinya melakukan hal ini dengan pria, dan dengan orang yang sama.

-oOo-

Hari sudah beranjak malam, terang mentari kini hanya bisa digantikan bulan. Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di lobi bandara internasional Jepang, Narita.

"Aku harus ke Amerika malam ini. Yoochun butuh bantuanku untuk prensentasinya nanti." Entah mengapa, author merasa Yunho seperti seorang suami yang sedang pamit pada istrinya.

"Ung~" dan Jaejoong, hanya membalas imut dengan anggukan kepala menyertainya. Seperti pengantin baru yang baru saja melakukan malam pertama.

"_Bagi penumpang yang akan melakukan penerbangan ke Newyork dengan Japan Air Lines diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat!"_ suara yang membahana pada seluruh kawasan bandara itu membuat Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong. Ia mendekati Jaejoong sebelum menyentuh poni yang menutupi mata bening itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, bukankah Yunho ingin semua ini berakhir? Untuk apa menanyakan nama Jaejoong? apa itu perlu? Ia hanya menjalankan peran menjadi seorang pria pemuas nafsu untuk Jaejoong kan?

"I-Kim Jaejoong."

"Baiklah," Yunho menyurukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher bagian samping milik Jaejoong.

"Ahnnn~" sial, banyak pasang mata menonton mereka karena apa yang Yunho lakukan. Kini semakin banyak yang melihatnya karena suara yang ia keluarkan. Apa Yunho sudah gila? Mereka sedang berada ditempat umum sekarang. Mengapa ia menjilat bagian leher yang dikenai lidahnya? Ia jadi mendesah kan? Memalukan!

"Yunh," Nah, sekarang malah menggigit. Itu kan sakit, emm~ sedikit nikmat sih.

"Anghh~!" sekarang apa lagi? Harus ya menghisap leher Jaejoong di situasi seperti ini?

Jadi, apa yang Yunho lakukan? Menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap. Yap, _a bite_.

"Aku pergi," Yunho mengangkat wajahnya untuk kemudian bertatapan dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus milik Jaejoong. "Aku akan menemukanmu dengan tanda ini." Kemudian kembali ketempat dimana sebuah tanda merah menghiasi kulit porselen itu dengan indahnya untuk mengecupnya.

Kaki panjang itu melangkah meninggalkannya. Mata bulatnya tak melepaskan Yunho sebagai objeknya sampai punggung yang kokoh itu tak lagi dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Yunho mengatakan jika dengan tanda ini ia akan menemukannya, jadi apa akan ada pertemuan ketiga untuk mereka? Entah mengapa Jaejoong sangat senang mendengarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang tanda? Mengapa ia pasrah sekali saat Yunho mempermalukan dirinya pada orang-orang yang hingga kini tengah menatapnya. Hueh~ Tuhan, jagalah wajah bening seputih salju ini tak berubah warna, _pleaseeee_.

Seharusnya ia menendang Yunho saja tadi. Eh tapi, Yunho memang memiliki kekuatan yang tak ia mengerti. Banyak sekali hal yang disedot Yunho dalam dirinya. Terakhir menghitung ia menjumlahkan ada dua, sekarang nampaknya akan bertambah lagi.

Tidak-tidak, jangan sampai. Cukup sudah, Jaejoong lebih baik menghentikan perasaan aneh yang menggelayutinya. Ia harus mencegah Yunho mengambil hatinya. Ia tak boleh menjadi gay. Anggota keluarga Kim tak boleh ada yang menjadi gay sebanyak tujuh generasi. Walaupun Hyun Joong telah keluar Jalur sih. Karenanya, ia dan Junsu harus menjadi pria lurus saja. Baiklah, ia pasti bisa.

Omong-omong tentang Hyun Joong, Jaejoong harus segera mengancamnya untuk memberikan rekaman kegiatannya dengan Yunho malam itu. Biarlah ia kalah, karena Yunho sudah terlampau banyak mengalahkannya. Ia kalah telak, tak mungkin mengusahakan kemenangan lagi. Ia mungkin akan mencari korban lain saja nanti.

Yunho sudah pergi, Jaejoong menghela napasnya sebelum memegang pegangan kopernya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari bandara tersebut.

Satu langkah yang damai,

Dua langkah yang tetap damai,

Tiga langkas yang sama damainya,

Empat lang—eh, sebentar. Kedamaian pada langkah keempat harus diusik dengan pemikiran Jaejoong. Langkahnya yang damai memangnya mau membawanya kemana? Ini Jepang, bukan Korea. Untuk apa ia menetap jika alasannya untuk datang maleh pergi ketempat yang jauh di Barat sana.

"Paboya." Sebaiknya ia pulang saja kekorea dan menghajar Hyun Joong dengan ancamannya.

**-...-**

Makasih yang reviews di Chapter kemarin *bungkuk-bungkuk* Maaf yah, aku ngerasa chapter ini gx sebagus yang pertama. Tapi, sesuai Janji aku, aku tambah Chapternya :3 bikin nc bener-bener susah ToT

Makanya, terlihat seperti NC tersirat juga nggak apa-apa deh *nangis sambil ikutan **JungYJ **ketawa* and ya, aku pengen ngasih tau kamu **Kim Eun Sob** itu bukan di skip, tapi memang kemampuan aku Cuma segitu, T.T trus, Yuno mesum kok, kan aku tulis ada kabut dalam mata papi. Kata ff rate M yang aku baca, kalo udah nafsu kan matanya nggak bening lagi. Tau deh bener atau nggak ** .9.**

Hihihi, Jeje kan memang nggak keliatan pantes kalo buat jadi seme, belum nyadar dia uke sejati tuh** everadit dan 3kjj, **makanya dia gagal mau ngegituin Yuno **YunHolic**. Nggak lucu ah kalo papi mendesah. Apa lagi dia belum banyak pengalaman, makanya sampe salah target kayak yang kamu bilang ** sarang. ** Aku malah curiga kalo dia naksir Yunho sebagai seme absolut plus Ultimate sebelum dia ngeh. Yah, Kasian atau nggak, itu takdir Jeje untuk berada dibawah Yuno. Iyakan **jae sekundes**? Yep, salam kenal. Semangat untuk terus berkaya ya!

Iyah, aku lanjut. Tapi ini bakal jadi fic ringan dan nggak terlalu panjang kok **missjelek**, **yoon HyunWoon**, **AnieJOYERS**, **Hana – Kara**, **Neliel Minoru** yang nggak aku injek, **Keybin** dan **CassieChlaraOpeia**. Baca terus, siapa tahu kalian dapet apa yang kalian mau dari ff ini. Jeongmal khamsahamnida untuk review kalian.

O-Cyozora


	3. The mission to meet status: succes!

Sreeeeek!

Suara tirai yang dibuka dengan beringasan disusul dengan cahaya matahari yang menyelusup tak sopan. Disusul lagi dengan–

"Whoaaa! Senang rasanya telah kembali ke tanah air tercinta." Pria tampan itu menatap apa yang bisa ia lihat dari lantai 78, lantai dimana kamar yang dipakainya berada. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya khas orang bangun tidur. Ia tak memakai kacamatanya sekarang ini, ya. Ia baru saja bangun tidur kan?

"Gaaaah, kau berlebihan Chun." Sebuah suara yang terdengar dengan nada mengantuk itu berasal dari sebuah gundukan yang berada di kasur ukuran raja di tengah kamar hotel yang sangat besar itu. "Tutup lagi jendelanya, aku masih mengantuk." Gundukan itu terlihat menggeliat, membuat Park Yoochun tersenyum aneh.

"Tapi hyung,"

"Atau kau mau ku lempar dari jendela yang kau buka itu, hm?"

"Ti-tidak hyung! Aku tutup, aku tutup." Jawab Yoochun tergesa, ia menutup rapat-rapat jendelanya. Uh, jahat sekali sih hyungnya. Apa ia tak menyadari jika dunia akan kehilangan ketampanan seorang cassanova jika ia mati? Dunia akan berkabung nanti. Sungguh tega.

"Tidurlah lagi, ini hari libur kitra setelah lima hari yang melelahkan kemarin."

"Iya hyung." Yoochun merengut, tapi tak urung menuruti perintah tersebut. Ia mendekati ranjang super besar itu, sebelum termenung dibuatnya. Bagaimana ia mau tidur? Gundukan panjang itu mengisi ranjang dengan posisi diagonal. Lalu ia dimana? Menindih hyungnya gitu? Ah, tak mungkin. Ia masih ingin selamat dari lemparan maut kebawah sana. Pria ini kan anti gay, sedangkan ia mengetahui jika Yoochun seorang gay. Menindihnya akan berarti cari mati. Oh no! Yoochun belum bertemu kekasihnya, ia tak ingin mati, ia tak ingin mati, sungguh Tuhan, bantu Yoochun agar tidak membangunkan macan dalam diri tubuh beruang itu sampai ia bisa bertemu dan menikmati tubuh montok kekasih hatinya itu.

"Ah, aku jadi tak bisa tidur lagi." _My_, orang yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar bisa berbuat jahat kan? Aduh, Yoochun melakukan kesalahan fatal. Nampaknya, pertemuan dengan kekasihnya dibulan lalu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir, hiks. Ia harus memantapkan hati untuk dilempar pria yang wajah dan seluruh badannya itu tertutupi selimut, tapi itu bukan manusia selimut loh. Itu manusia tampan berbibir seksi dengan marga Jung dan bernama Yunho. Jika digabung, menjadi Jung Yunho. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Eh? Yoochun membuka sebelah matanya untuk mendapat kenyataan bahwa pria selimut itu masih asyik dengan selimutnya. Yosh, syukurlah. Tuhan baik padanya. Ia tak jadi dilempar, hehehe. Oh, pacarnya akan senang melihat wajah tampannya nanti. Karena rencananya hari ini adalah,

"Anu hyung, aku mau pergi kerumah pacarku."

"Pacar gaymu itu." iya, Yoochun tahu ia gay. Tapi disebut begitu rasanya sedikit nyesek gitu. Jangan frontal sih, bisa kan? Sedikit tersinggung tahu.

"Em." Nyeseknya Yoochun berdampak pada turunnya mood untuk bicara, lihat saja jawabannya yang begitu singkat barusan.

"Aku ikut, siapa nama kekasihmu itu? Apakah ia cantik? Secantik orang yang mendatangiku di Jepang kemarin lusa." He? Yoochun melongo. Ia kan mau pacaran, masa iya harus diganggu oleh sepupunya ini sih? Mana bisa ia ehem-ehem jika Yunho ikut. Memangnya Yunho mau menonton adegan rating dewasa ini secara live? Jika pun iya, Yoochun yang tak mau menanggung akibat yang Yunho derita nantinya. Ah tapi, mana bisa ia menolak Yunho, kalau ia diusir dari rumah yang ditumpanginya bagaimana? Kembali kerumahnya di Amerika hanya akan membuat dirinya dan dedek kecilnya menderita. Ia akan susah menemui kekasihnya itu. Hahhh~ mending turuti Yunho saja deh.

Oh, nampaknya Yoochun lupa jika tabungan miliknya memiliki belasan digit nol dibelakang, mengapa ia bertingkah seolah tiket Amerika-Korea akan membuatnya jatuh miskin ya?

"Kekasihku sangat manis dan imut. Ia tak begitu cantik. Lagipula hyung, cantiknya pria dan wanita itu berbeda. Bagiku pria selalu lebih menarik."

"Iya, karena kau gay."

Jleb!

Hueh, sabaaar-sabar Chun. Ayo tarik napas, tahaaan~, lalu keluarkan. Sabar ne, sini author puk-puk.

"Pria yang mendatangimu sangat cantik. Dan oh, aku harus segera mandi. Jadi aku beritahu ya, nama kekasihku itu Kim—"

"Jaejoong, yah. Aku juga akan mencarinya. Aku yang mandi duluan, okay." Okey, Yoochun yang tampan, sekali lagi sabar yah. Orang sabar akan semakin tampan, yakin deh. Mungkin sepupumu itu lagi kasmaran.

-oOo-

**MISSION **** O-CYOZORA**

**Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim**

**Suport cast:**

**Junsu Kim**

**Yoochun Park**

**Hyun Joong Kim**

**Rated: M**

(authors 1st ff with this rate. So gomeeen if the ff gonna be failed too)

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Comedy**

**::BOYS LOVE, NC/LEMON, OOC, OC, AU, MYSS, TYPO::**

© Yunho and Jaejoong have each other, the story line and idea pures mine ©

MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN DOSA ANDA SEMAKIN MENUMPUK, AI WARNING YU!

**ENJOY~**

-oOo-

"Mengapa kau ikut denganku? Bukan kau akan mencari Kim Jaejoong yang cantik itu?" _well_, Yoochun itu baik atau _playboy_? Enteng sekali ia memuji pria lain selain kekasihnya. Oh, telisik wajahnya baik-baik. Lihat ekspresinya yang agh, terlihat jengah walau tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Sepertinya ia hanya menyindir Yunho. Ia tak baik dan bukan _playboy_, oke?

"Tak boleh?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoochun, namun dengan berani atau nekatnya ia menginjak gas dibawah sana. Yoochun meneguk ludahnya, jika tatapan mata Yunho membuat Jaejoong meleleh, untuknya berlaku sebaliknya. Tatapan mata tajam Yunho membuatnya membeku. Apalagi kecepatan mobilnya ini, Tuhaaaan~ berapa sering Yoochun harus meminta jika Engkau akan menyelamatkan hidupnya hari ini. Sialan Kim Jaejoong, sejak hyungnya bertemu dengan pria itu. Yunho jadi sedikit beringas dan seolah sangat enteng mengatakan hal-hal yang akan menyakiti hati orang lain. Jika ketemu, akan Yoochun bungkus ia memakai karung. Lalu akan dihanyutkan di sungai Nil. Agar Yunho kembali menjadi sepupu yang baik dan kalem, uuu~ sepupu yang menjadi panutannya lahir batin deh.

"Bo-boleh kok. Tapi turunkan kecepatanmu." Yoochun berusaha menenangkan napasnya, gawat jika asmanya kambuh. Ia tak ingin menemui kekasihnya dengan keadaan yang tak baik.

"Kau takut?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Heh?"

"Kau penakut."

"SUDAH MENGATAIKU GAY, SEKARANG KAU BILANG AKU PENAKUT? RUMAHNYA TERLEWAT GARA-GARA KECEPATANMU INI TAHU!" oh, oke. Kesabaran Yoochun habis. Ia melupakan ketakutannya pada Yunho yang dimulai sejak pagi tadi. Ah, biarlah. Toh biasanya ia sering juga meneriaki Yunho. Jikalaupun Yunho membunuhnya sekarang, itu kan perbuatan setan yang merasuki tubuh sepupunya itu. Dibunuh setan yang tembus pandang, mana akan membuatnya mati. Iya tidak?

"He? Begitu ya?" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal setelah menginjak remnya. "Baiklah, kita berbalik. Oh, nanti bantu aku menemukan Kim Jaejoong ne. Tapi, setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan pacarmu itu kok." He? He. Teriakannya barusan mungkin membuat telinga setan yang merasuki tubuh Yunho sakit dan kabur dari sana. Lihat saja, Yunho kembali seperti hyung yang ia kenal.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya mengetahui namanya, sedangkan aku tak mengetahui alamatnya. Kurasa, kau lebih baik dalam mencari informasi dibandingkan aku."

"Jadi kau mau memanfaatkanku?"

"Iya."

"Jujur sekali kau hyung."

"Aku kan pria jantan. Kau harus segera mencari alamat Kim Jaejoong yang cantik itu ya."

"Ah, hyung. Bolehkah aku memberi saran?"

"Saran apa?"

"Sepengalamanku jadi gay," eaaa~ akhirnya ada juga yang bisa ia banggakan karena menjadi gay. "Pria, secantik apapun ia. Ia takkan sudi disebut cantik."

"Oh ya?" Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan mata bertanya 'benarkah?'

"Iya, hyung." Hueh, rasanya Yoochun ingin terbang, terbang tinggi sekali sampai menembus langit tujuh galaksi. Selama ini ia berguru pada Yunho, dan karana ke-gay-annya, ia bisa membalik keadaan. Ia menjadi murid Yunho tentang hal yang menjadi alasan Yoochun sering merasa sakit hati karena perkataan gurih dari Yunho.

"Tapi, wanita senang bila ku sebut ia cantik."

"Itu kan kodratnya." Oh. Benar juga ya.

"Baiklah, akan ku rayu Jaejoong dengan sebutan tampan saja."

"Memangnya akan cocok?" tidak sama sekali, ketampanan Jaejoong telah tertutupi kecantikan seorang dewi.,

"Ng~ lalu aku harus bagaimana?" yes! Yoochun berada dalam tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding panutan hatinya ini sekarang. Hehehe~

"Nanti ku ajari." Wow, Yoochun pasti keren sekali ketika mengatakannya. Ah, ia ingin sekali ber_blushing _ ria.

"Aku harus membuat Jaejoong meleleh karenaku." Oke, oke, biarkan saja keadaan seperti ini. Membuat Yoochun merasa jika keberuntungan ada dipihaknya kan tak apa, sekali-kali. Meski sangat disayangkan jika Yunho tak tahu bahwa dengan menatap Jaejoong penuh cinta ia akan membuat Jaejoong meleleh secair-cairnya.

...

"Hatchiiii!"

"Kau lupa membawa mantel kemarin? Apa di Jepang sedang musim salju? Kau flu ya? Mau ku—"

"Junnie-ya. Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Tidak, di Jepang sedang musim semi kemarin. Tidak, aku tak memerlukan mantel, satu lagi. Aku tidak flu dan tidak perlu mengambilkanku obat flu." Eh? Padahal Junsu belum menyelesaikan pertanyaan terakhirnya, tapi Jaejoong menjawab telak pertanyaannya. Yah, jika kalian ingin tahu, Junsu selalu bertanya hampir sama persis jika Jaejoong terlihat kurang fit. "Jika ada, ambilkan aku obat untuk mengurangi sakit disini." Jaejoong menepuk pelan daerah pinggulnya.

"Tak ada hyung, kau hanya harus terbiasa." Eh? Loh? Kok Junsu tahu? _Myyyyyy_~ kemana kepolosan adiknya menguap? Jaejoong tak terima ah, T.T ia akan menghajar pria yang selebar jidat merenggut kepolosan adiknya yang begitu ia jaga. Awas saja jika nanti bertemu.

"Jun—"

"Tuan, ada teman tuan diluar. Ia bernama Park Yoochun." Seorang wanita berpakaian maid menunduk hormat ketika menyela ucapan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Yoochunnie ada disini? Hwaaa, aku merindukannya." Junsu langsung melesat pergi setelah mendengar ucapan dari maidnya yang satu ini, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang juga ditinggalkan maidnya pergi.

"Aw!" sakit, ini sungguhan ya? Park Yoochun itu nama pria kan? Jadi Junsu benar-benar jadi gay? Hyun Joong ternyata sudah menyesatkan adik kesayangannya. "Mati, kau ak-an ma-ti." Jaejoong melirik tajam poster Hyun Jong yang ia gantungkan didekat perapian.

"Hyung, aku akan kekamarku. Kau temani dulu temannya Chunnie sebentar." Ucapan nyaring dari Junsu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang sedang digandeng Junsu ke lantai empat. Lantai dimana kamar Junsu berada.

Saling menatap tak terelakkan dari kedua pria ini. Ow, author tak lupa jika telah membuat narasi jika Yoochun akan membungkus Jaejoong dan Jaejoong akan menghajar pria yang telah menghilangkan kepolosan adiknya yang ternyata bernama Yoochun. Hati-hati~, jangan sampai ada percikan-percikan api yang diakibatkan kuatnya tatapan mereka.

Oh, tak ada? Iya, ya. Yoochun tak menatap tajam penuh dendam kok, tatapannya untuk Jaejoong hanya penyaluran pikirannya yang berbunyi 'Oh, Jaejoong hyungnya Su-ie, aku tak jadi membungkusnya dalam karung untuk dihanyutkan dalam sungai deh.' Dan lalu beranjak karena gandengan Junsu memaksa langkahnya berlanjut ke kamar Junsu.

Sedang kan bagi pria cantik ini, ia juga nampaknya melupakan jika akan menghajar Yoochun, ia lebih sibuk berpikir. Jaejoong seperti pernah melihat pria itu, tapi diman—

"Kim Jaejoong, aku menemukanmu." Suara yang terus melelehkannya itu terdengar. Kyaaa! Yunho, Jaejoong merindukan Yunho. Sampai-sampai ia menghalusinasikannya.

Eh tapi, suaranya bergitu nyata. Sepertinya berasal dari arah belaka—

"Yun?" wow, ternyata tanda merah di perpotongan leher dan bahunya itu canggih juga ya. Yunho benar-benar menemukannya karena tanda itu. Ia harus membuat tanda itu pada Yunho nanti. Yang banyak, supaya signalnya semakin kuat hehehe.

Errr~ sebenarnya, tanda itu tidak—tapi, yasudahlah. Jika niat Jaejoong begitu, author bisa apa?

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini?" Yunho duduk dengan sopan tanpa dipersilahkan di sofa besar di lantai satu ini.

"Iya, kau pulang?"

"Sebenarnya tak bisa disebut pulang." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangga menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dulu. "Yunho hyung kembali ke hotel milik ahjussi. Ia tak kembali ke rumahnya, aku ragu jika ini disebut pulang." Yoochun melanjutkan ketika ia duduk bersama Junsu dihadapannya.

"Ya, aku malas pulang. Dirumah pasti sudah ada puluhan wanita yang akan dipasangkan umma padaku. Dan juga, pria jangkung yang memaksaku jadi gay itu" wanita? Puluhan? Entah mengapa, mendengarnya saja membuat Jaejoong tak nyaman. Dan lagi, masih ada satu pria jangkung yang menyukai Yunho, ia tak salah dengar kan?

Ish, mungkin seharusnya ia tak menemui Yunho, atau Yunho tak menemukannya. Seharusnya ia hapus tanda merah dikulitnya akibat perbuatan Yunho ini. Agar pria itu tak bisa melacaknya. Well, Jae-ah, author hanya ingin mengatakan jika tanda merah itu bukan gps okay. Yunho kemari untuk menemani Yoochun yang akan menemui Junsu. Dan kebetulan yang sangat indah untuk Yunho karena kau dan Junsu kakak beradik, serta keberuntungan juga untuk Yoochun karena ia tak perlu susah payah mencari informasi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Junsu,

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi gay? Bukankah,"

"Iya hyung, awalnya kupikir gay itu menjijikkan. Tapi setelah menjalaninya dengan Yoochun, aku tahu jika hubungan seperti ini tak begitu buruk. Pantas saja Hyun Joong hyung mempertahankan kekasihnya waktu lalu." Ow, frustasi meter Jaejoong mulai meninggi. Bagaimana bisa Junsu dengan enteng mengatakan itu. Semua orang tahu jika—

"Keluarga Kim butuh penerus untuk kekayaan yang kita punya." Ujar Jaejoong rendah. Jika semua putra Kim membelok, mana akan ada _baby_ lucu yang lahir. Aish~

"Kau kan lurus Hyung. Benarkan? Kau bisa melahirkan penerus-pen, maksudku istrimu bisa melahirkan penerus-penerus Kim. Iya kan hyung?" Sering berkhayal tentang melahirkan anak dari Yoochun membuat Junsu salah memposisikan kalimatnya.

Ng~

"Tik.. tok. Tik... tok. Tik... tok. Lama sekali kau menjawab. Apa kau juga menjadi gay hyung?" Junsu yang lelah dengan keterdiaman Jaejoong mengetuk jam tangan yang dipakainya untuk mendramatisir suasana.

"Apa?"

"Kau lama sekali menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk itu. Kau ragu-ragu, dan kau tak tahu. Dan itu merujuk pada orientasi seksualmu yang mungkin sama sepertiku."

O3O

Jaejoong kalah telak, lagi. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit mengharapkan Yunho, hanya sedikit. Tekankan itu. Karena ia berpikir akan menjadikan Junsu kambing hitam untuk melahirkan banyak putra kecil untuk menambah panjang daftar kartu keluarga Kim. Tapi, bahkan kali ini ia didahului lagi. Ish, karma. Sekarang ia yang harus jadi kambing hitam. Hueh, Jaejoong mau manyun saja, supaya _emotion _diatas bukan bualan belaka.

"Sebenarnya," Yunho menelurkan suara dan mendapat perhatian dari tiga pria lainnya. Diiringi tatapan penasaran dari mata yang berbeda satu sama lain itu ia berdiri. "Aku pikir Jaejoong bukan seorang homo seksual." Lanjutnya, sok tahu dia. Padahal, dia yang membuat Jaejoong ingin menjadi gay. Cih, pria menyebalkan yang tampan! Oh, sepertinya jika di eja seperti itu terdengar layaknya pujian. Lebih enak jika didengar—Cih, pria tampan yang menyebalkan. Hahah~ itulah hinaan :p

"Nah kan, jadi hyung bisa—"

"Jaejoong hanya Yunho seksual Jun,"

Oh,

O.O –Jaejoong yang sedang hobi membulatkan mata, melakukannya lagi

Eh?

'o' –Junsu melebarkan mulut dengan imutnya. Sangat imuuut, mirip dengan member gelben yang sedang berpose imut.

Hmm~

^_^ —Yoochun hanya memasang senyum carming. Ia tak mau ketampanannya berkurang dan mengakibatkan Yunho menjadi raja kegantengan _in the world._ Ia memang kalah dari Yunho, tapi ia tak mau terlalu banyak kalah, apalagi setelah mendapatkan kebanggaan menjadi gay senior yang bisa mengajari Yunho.

_Well,_ sebenarnya, apa bedanya homoseks dengan Yunhoseks? Sama-sama tak bisa melahirkan kan? Kecuali jika ada keajaiban atau katakanlah khayalan tingkat tinggi yang tingginya sampai menembus tujuh lapisan bumi, tujuh lapisan lautan dan tujuh lapisan langit serta tujuh lapisan asteroid yang terjadi dalam ff ini dengan mencantumkan _Mpreg_ sebagai salah satu genrenya. Berdoa sajalah.

Prang!

Apa yang pecah? Apa itu? oooh~

Hanya percahan kaca yang jatuh satu persatu pada lantai yang terpijak. Jaejoong tak terima dengan sebutan Yunho jika ia Yunho seksual. Itu terdengar seperti ia memuja Yunho. Itu terdengar menggelitik ditelinganya, seharusnya ia yang dipuja Yunho. Bisakah Tuhan? Kau membuat Jaejoong menang, sekali saja. Jangan buat ia yang jatuh cinta terlebih dulu, biarkan Yunho yang memujanya lebih dulu. Bisakah? Bisa dong? Pasti bisa. Harus bisa, oke?

Omong-omong, pecahan kaca itu berasal dari vas bunga disamping sofa yang diduduki Jaejoong, ucapan Yunho seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk mengangkat vas yang lumayan berat itu dan melemparnya pada Yunho. Vas itu pasti bisa membungkam omongan besar Yunho.

Sayang sekali, dengan mudah pria itu menghindarinya. Menyebabkan vas itu hanya menghantam tembok. Apa dikehidupan yang akan datang Yunho adalah seorang _leader boyband_ yang mendunia sampai fansnya saja masuk dalam buku rekor dunia? Apa dikehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah penari atau bahkan _lead dancer_ yang terlibat skandal saling mencintai dengan _lead vocal_nya sehingga gerakannya bisa sebegitu gesitnya?

Ah, haruskah matanya yang bulat dilebarkan lagi?

"Jun-Junnie-ya," suaranya bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Terlihat pantulan pecahan vas itu disana. Hueee~ emosi plus harga dirinya akan membuatnya mati menggenaskan.

"Hyung-Jae hyung," ini kakak adik ngapain sih? Nada suaranya dimirip-miripin sama orang ketakutan.

"Itu~" satu kata dari Jaejoong membuat dua seme tampan di sekitar mereka mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tahu hyung."

"Tahu apa?" Yoochun ikut bergabung.

"Itu vas kesayangan appa!" ucap kakak beradik ini berbarengan.

"Aku, akan mati. Aku mati." Ucap Jaejoong panik.

"Kau akan mati, akan mati." Lanjut Junsu dengan nada sama paniknya.

"Apa? kenapa kau mati?" Yunho mendekati pemilik wajah yang membuat iri banyak wanita itu, mengguncang bahunya perlahan. Ia pun nampaknya tertular kepanikan dua bersaudara ini.

"Appa, akan membunuhku. Otte? Otte? Huee~"

"Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Percaya padaku."

Jeng.. jeng..

Mendadak latar belakang untuk Yunho adalah gambar mentari pagi buatan anak sd dah entah mengapa kaos yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi kain tipis, elastis dan ketat berwarna biru, celana dalam merah yang dipakai didalam serta jubah untuk terbang tersampir dipunggungnya. _Well_, itu hanya dalam penglihatan Jaejoong saja sih, Junsu dan Yoochun tak bisa melihatnya.

"Lagipula, vas kaca seperti itu saja mengapa harus membuat appamu membunuhmu." Yunho menunjuk pecahan-pecahan itu dengan sadis. "Rumahmu sepertinya menunjukkan jika kau adalah orang kaya. Kau tak mampu membeli barang itu? hanya vas kaca seperti itu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada merendahkan.

Ha-apa tadi? Hanya vas kaca seperti itu? mudah sekali Yunho bicara.

"Kalau begitu, carikan aku satu. Berapapun harganya akan kubeli. Bahkan dua kali lipat dari uang yang kau keluarkan." Nah loh, kalo Jaejoong bisa bicara seperti itu, berarti bukan uang masalahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jaejoong kelabakan?

Yunho mendekati pecahan itu berada, kebetulan yang baik diciptakan author dengan mata tajamnya melihat pecahan besar bibir vas yang memiliki cetakan huruf-huruf disana. Yunho bergegas mengambilnya dan melihat rangkaian huruf tersebut.

"Ah," Yunho mengusap tengkuknya. Memang bukan masalah uang jika berhubungan dengan vas ini. Tapi masalah orang yang membuatnya. Vas bening yang ternyata dibuat dari _diamond_ itu hanya ada satu buah didunia, karena pengrajinnya sangat keras kepala. Ia tak mau membuat lebih dari satu dari setiap karyanya. Kan supaya mahal, barang langka pasti selalu mahal dong? Cerdas kan?

"Kau bisa?" Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata yang tak enak melihat Yunho.

Nah, Yun. Apa jawabanmu? Jika mengatakan tidak, harga dirimu akan ludes terlalap api. Jika mengatakan ya, ia tak bisa berjanji. Pilih mana?

"Oke, aku akan siapkan. Tapi mungkin aku butuh waktu." Yunho memilih mengiyakan saja. Jika seniman itu ingin vas ini hanya ada satu saja, takkan masalah jhika ia meminta membuatkan satu lagi. Toh yang lama kan sudah almarhum.

"Oh, kau akan membelikannya untukku?"

"Ya, aku akan membelikannya sebagai mas kawin untuk pernikahan kita."

"Uhuk!"

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Apa?!" nah, jika dua sejoli mengalami hal yang sama, yang berteriak kaget tentu bisa tertebak siapa dia.

"Kalian kenapa?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Ada batuk karena tersedak berjamaah disana. Memang ucapannya salah? Tidak kan?

"Kau menikah dengan hyungnya Su-ie?" Yoochun bertanya dengan ekspresi yang menyisakan sedikit ketampanannya.

"Iya."

"Tapi kau kan bukan gay." Iya juga yah, tadi pagi ia masih senang mengejek Yoochun, masa tiba-tiba Yunho mau menikahi Jaejoong? itu berarti dia akan berubah haluan, menjadi g—tidak~ ia hanya Jae seksual kok XD

"Aku—"

"Baiklah, vas itu harus ada saat nanti kita menikah." Yay! Jika ia dan Yunho menikah lebih dulu, maka Junsu yang harus melahirkan bayi-bayi. Hehehe, yosh. Keberuntungan sedang berada dipihaknya. Sebentar, vas itu memang mahal dan hanya ada satu didunia. Tapi, kesannya kok sepeti Jaejoong menjual tubuhnya, hatinya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya pada Yunho seharga vas itu. Dan lagi, sejak kapan ia bisa mengatakan 'yosh' untuk pernikahan dengan sesama pria? Ia bukan gay kaaan? Coba tolong jawab wahai pemilik alam, Jaejoong bukan gay kaan? Seharusnya ia histeris sekarang, ayolah. Supaya kelihatannya ia sangat terpaksa menikah dengan Yunho. Supaya harga dirinya aman gitu. Ayo histeris. Teriak-teriak seperti orang—Ah sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. memangnya ia gila. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk sekarang ini kan? "Tapi, aku tak bisa disini dan tak bisa pulang ke apartmentku sebelum vasnya jadi. Appa akan menemukanku." Iya kan? Jaejoong harus cari aman dulu.

"Hyung, kau bisa membawa Jaejoong pulang." Usul Yoochun. "Kau bisa memperkenalkannya pada umma. Wanita-wanita itu pasti akan langsung diusir, pria itupun akan mundur dengan sendirinya."

"Benar juga, oh Jae. Aku akan membujuk kakek-kakek itu, berapa harganya kita bagi dua saja oke?" Yunho kembali melangkah, kali ini ia duduk disamping Yoochun.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan membelikannya untuk Jaejoong hyung sebagai hadiah pernikahan?" tanya Yoochun bingung. Kenapa hyungnya jadi terlihat pelit begini? Tak biasanya.

"Kau lihat Jaejoong itu cantik? Aku mendengar ada ramalan jika biasanya wanita cantik itu sangat suka menghamburkan uang. Kulihat di tv, ada seleb cantik yang menghamburkan uangnya hanya membeli boneka gorilla, patung kuda, figure Iron Man dan jam tangannya saja berharga miliaran rupiah." Ujarnya dalam bisikan ditelinga pria tampan yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku mendengarmu Yun," ujar Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya. "Aku bukan wanita cantik tahu! Meski aku memang suka menghamburkan uang sih." Tambahnya malu-malu.

"Nah kan, ramalan itu benar. Aku bukannya pelit, aku hanya ingin menyimpan uangku untuk Jaejoong ketika ia menjadi istriku." Ujarnya mantap. Tak ada yang menyemprot cat warna merah pada Jaejoong yah, merah diwajahnya mungkin hanya karena ia terlalu banyak makan stroberi dan ceri.

"Oh, untung saja Su-ieku itu manis. Ia tak suka menghamburkan uang. Iyakan sayang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Junsu bersambut dengan gesekan-gesekan manis pada pipinya dari pipi pria yang dicintainya.

"Tuan," _maid_ yang tadi memberi tahu kedatangan Yoochun kembali lagi. Ia tak memperdulikan kegiatan yang sedang Junsu dan Yoochun lakukan, hal itu sudah sangat biasa baginya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya pada Jaejoong yang berada disamping Yunho. "Tuan besar menelepon." Ia menyodorkan gagang telepon tanpa kabel itu pada tuan mudanya yang kini sedang melirik-lirik Yunho gelisah. Namun, ia tetap menerima benda yang disodorkan padanya itu.

"A-anyeong, appa?"

"..."

"Begitu yah?"

"..."

"Kapan?"

"..."

Prak!

He?

"Junnie, appa akan pulang besok. Aku benar-benar harus pergi."

"Baiklah, sembunyi saja dirumahku. Kupastikan vas itu akan ada tak lebih dari seminggu."

"Ung," Jaejoong menyambar ponsel yang diletakkannya. Ia juga berlari menuju lantai tiga untuk mengambil koper yang bahkan tak sempat ia buka ketika pergi ke Jepang kemarin lusa. "Junnie-ya, tolong bantu hyung! Buat appa tak menyadari jika vasnya telah tiada."

"Hyung tak perlu panik seperti itu, aku akan mengantarmu kerumah Yoochunnie."

"Itu rumahku. Yoochun hanya menumpang tahu!" Hehe, ada yang tak terima dengan ucapan Junsu.

-oOo-

Oh, hari ini rumahnya terlihat sepi, mungkin calon mertua Jaejoong tak sedang mengundang gadis-gadis untuk disejajarkan dengannya lalu berucap 'Kalian serasi, ayo menikah.' Atau 'Kau tak begitu cocok, pulanglah.'

Baguslah jika begitu. Hari sabtunya kali ini akan terjalani dengan damai sentosa.

Errr~ hanya ingin mengatakan jika jangan berharap kedamaian terlalu cepat jika sedang berada dirumah ini. Yah, meski Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun belum memasuki rumahnya sih, hanya baru sampai di depan rumah yang tak kalah mewah dengan milik Jaejoong. Karena apa? ya, tentu saja karena itu, tuh.

"Hyung! Yunnie hyung~!" gah, Yunnie? Membuat Jaejoong merasa sedang hamil tiga bulan mendengarnya. Ia mual, sungguh.

Siapa sih pria jangkung yang seenaknya memanggil Yunho dengan nama yang manis seperti itu? seharusnya hanya ia yang memanggil Yunho dengan nama itu. Menyebalkan.

"Hosh. Aku dengar da, hosh~ ri bibi kau akan pulang hari ini. Jadi aku cepat datang kemari." Pria itu berbicara meski napasnya sedang berkurang.

"Kemana mobilmu? Kau berlari dari rumahmu?" Yoochun berekspresi bingung karena keadaan yang di alami pria jangkung itu. Napas tak teratur, dan ia datang dengan berlari. Padahal pria ini bukan orang yang akan kesulitan membeli beberapa mobil mewah sekalipun.

"Iya, aku lupa dimana kunci mobilku, jadi kuputuskan untuk berlari."

"Untuk apa kau berlari? Kau bisa mencari kunci mobilmu dan kemari dengan itu." kini Yunho yang bertanya dengan wajah jengah.

"Aku tak mau bibi dan salah satu wanita yang dibawanya mendahuluiku."

"Mendahului apa?"

"Hyung! Kau harus jadi pacarku. Kau harus menjadi istriku Yunho hyung." Oi, bocah. Berani sekali berbicara begitu. Tak melihat jika akan ada pembunuhan yang akan membuatmu menjadi korban. Dan tersangkanya adalah pria cantik yang bernama Kim—he? Duo Kim yang sedari tadi terdiam kini semakin terdiam dengan wajah melongo. Jaejoong bahkan merasa ada semen basah yang menyiram tubuhnya dan akan mulai mengering, akan membuatnya menjadi patung cantik. Jadi, Jaejoong tak memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh bocah tiang ini ya?

Sedangkan duo seme tampan disana hanya mengedipkan mata mereka perlahan. Oh, wow! Pria gila mana yang akan membuat Yunho jadi seorang istri? Semestinya, berkaca dari pengalaman Jaejoong yang gagal dalam misinya kemarin, pria ini harusnya mengetahui jika Yunho adalah _ultimate_ seme yang tak mungkin kata 'Yunho menjadi istri' akan terselip dikamus hidupnya. Jaejoong menelisik pria itu. pantas saja, wajahnya saja seperti bocah, pasti ia awet muda. Itu bukan pujian oke, itu sebuah hinaan kejam dari Jaejoong.

Yah, jika tak mau merasakan manisnya kegagalan, serta asinnya patah hati sebaiknya telan saja harapan dan keinginan itu bulat-bulat. Okay? Lupakan!

**-...-**

Wkwkwk, Chapter tiga nih :3 ada yang masih suka sama ff ini setelah baca chapter ini. Ah ya, aku menerima kritik, saran dan masukan untuk kelanjutan ff ini loh. Eh, eh, adakah reader ff ini yang memiliki nama Korea dengan marga Kim? Aku butuh satu OC perempuan, jika berminat dan menerima segala konsekuensinya, silahkan hubungi kotak review. Kalo nggak, yah masa aku harus ngubah Lee jadi Kim sih, nanti aku dipelototin Key *digetok YunJae*

Makasih untuk yang review, review kalian kocak-kocak. Tertular ffnya ya? *slap* makasih loh, aku senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya.

Aku pasti lanjut ff ini, aku nggak bakal ninggalin hutang didunia per-ff-an kok, Yunjae nikah ya? Gimana yah? Aku mikir-mikir dulu deh ya** cindyshim07, Guest1 & yoon HyunWoon. **Baidewei hei **everadit **aku orang bertanggung jawab kayak Papi kok. Tapi aku nggak suka dangdut loh *boong* kekeke, sama-sama pemalas seperti aku yah, males ngitungin bulu Jiji sama Taepong. Tapi yah, anggep aja Jeje tuh pinter-pinter oon. Pinter bikin Yjs delusional dan bahagia dalam kedelusionalannya *ditabok stan karena minjem kata-katanya lagi* tapi oon jadi paketannya. Oonnya di ff ini aja kok :p hehehe, makanya malah nyerahin diri secara nggak langsung dengan modus balas dendam seperti kata kamu **YunHolic.**Masalah bahasa, itu gara-gara aku lagi doyan fandom yang menaungi kopel RivaEren, jadi tertular deh cara nulisnya. Ncnya juga gitu, nggak eksplisit tapi nyerempet-nyerempet. Aku nggak bisa bikin Nc cobaa **Lady Ze**.

Makasih udah suka ya, **EMPEROR-NUNEO**. Yap, kan Jejenya udah balik ke Korea, mereka pasti ketemu lagi **Riska0122**. Yosh, uke yah uke. Terima nasib itu lebih membahagiakan tau. Sayang Jeje belum sadar. Iyakan **jae sekundes, ifa. , yunnielicius***gigit/slap* Yuno, kan jentelmen :p papi aku gituloh. Masalah haluan, Jeje dan Uno disini itu gx ada yang gay, lihat deh chappie ini. Apa yang bakal dibilang Uno **3kjj, **dan **Guest2** mereka error karena satu sama lain. Deh, jodoh kan emang gitu. Iya nggak? Otot Jeje masih adakan sampe sekarang? Tapi tetep aja dia jadi ukenya beruang yang ototnya entah dicuri siapa :p

Geh, hari mature itu ada tau. Beranda aku sampe penuh ama gambar lima cowok yang lagi topless. Hari Kartini mana bisa cowok-cowok topless? Yang ada pada pake kebaya semua. Yah, walau Jeje mah pasti cantik walo pake kebaya juga sih. Hihihi, aku juga ketawa-tawa bayangin chara Jeje disini. Iya, iya. Aku udah jelasin juga kok ke yang reviewnya hampir sama tentang bahasa dan cara menulisnya :3 itu kata ff ret EM yang aku baca kok. Kalo juling kan nggak berkabut. Tapi matanya menatap seluruh cakrawala *eaaa* sip deh **PhantoMirotic.**

Khamsahamnida reviewnya, salam rindu plus manis semanis gula salju buat silent err tellen-?- reader yang ngeledek aku masalah tanggal bagus dan bilang nggak usah ngasih review reply supaya cepet-cepet update. Penasaran banget ya sama chapter tiga? Nih, nih, dateng. Ditanggal bagus, ya secara harfiah aja sih. Kan semua hari itu bagus. Itulah kata orang yang bersyukur. Aku kan anak baik yang suka bersyukur *yang diseberang muntah-muntah* Oke :p

O-Cyozora


	4. Final Mission

"Nah hyung, bagaimana? Jangan menolakku lagi yah, kumohon." Ujar bo—pria berwajah bocah dengan tinggi yang tak mungkin membuatnya dideskripsikan sebagai bocah tersebut. Matanya dibuat semirip mungkin dengan wajah plus mata dari seekor kucing terbuang yang minta dimasukkan ke karung beras.

"Hhhh~" terjadi penghelaan napas secara berjamaah disana. Kenapa? Mari kita telisik, Yunho menghela napas karena lelah dengan sikap ibu dan pria kucing memelas dihadapannya ini. Yoochun menghela napas karena lelah dengan seringnya melihat adegan bertepuk sebelah tangan dihadapannya kini. Dan Junsu yang menghela napas untuk sekedar ikut-ikutan. Siapa tahu ia bisa terlihat sekeren Yunho, iya kan? Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang, apa ya? Atau, siapa ya?

"Kalian akan kehilangan satu kebahagiaan jika menghela napas seperti itu." tambahnya. Jika itu benar, maka tersangkanya adalah dirinya sendiri. Memang siapa yang menyebabkan tiga pria tampan ini menghela napas? Pakai acara mengatakan jika menghela napas akan kehilangan satu kebahagiaan. Sadar diri, sadar diri woi! Membuat emosi saja.

"Aku tak bisa." Yunho buka suara. Ia tak mau menghela napas lagi seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun setelah ia mengatakan kalimatnya. Duh, lagi-lagi. Kejadian dan kalimatnya selalu seperti ini, berulang-ulang. Siapa yang tak bosan dan menghela napas kalau begitu? Yoochun sudah bosan. Jika bosan bisa menyebabkan kematian, ia pasti sudah mati dari jauh-jauh hari, yakin.

"Kenapa hyung?" dih, minggu lalupun pria itu bertanya seperti ini pada Yunho. Apa ia tak bosan. Yoochun saja sudah sangat bosan. Sekali lagi, sangat bosan. Silahkan di garis bawahi.

"Sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih." Jawaban satu kalimat Yunho menyebabkan keheningan sesaat. Semua mata menatap bo—pria tampan yang wajahnya terlihat masih berumur delapan belasan itu. tapi, author ingin mengingatkan, jika wajah bisa saja berbohong mengenai umur, jadi disarankan untuk menelisik kembali umur pria itu dari kartu pengenalnya saja, jangan lihat dari wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Te-tega sekali kau hyung. Aku mau menangis saja." He? He. Masa calon suami Yunho akan menangis? Lalu akan ditaruh dimana harga diri Yunho kalau jadi istrinya? Bocah ini benar-benar membuat Yoochun harus ekstra sabar dari kebosanan serta membuat Yunho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Min, hyung mohon. Mengertilah. Hyung menyayangimu. Tapi Shim Changmin, hyung yakin kau bisa mengerti bagaimana arti perasaan hyung padamu. Okay?"

"Yep, kau harus mengerti Shim Changmin." Yoochun menambahkan. Penolakan Yunho dan ekspresi Changmin yang seolah minta dikardusin sekarang adalah obat yang paling ampuh untuk penyakit bosan yang melanda Yoochun setiap Changmin mengatakan perasaannya seperti ini. Sungguh bocah nekad yang kasian, tapi author nggak berani puk-puk deh. Siapa yang tahu sifat jahilnya akan muncul kapan, iya kan?

"Nah, ini dia. Jaejoong. Bagaimana?" akhirnya anak hilang yang tak ikut menghela napas berjamaah itu tiba. Jaejoong sedang mencari toilet ketika helaan itu berlangsung. Dengan ini Tuhan memberkati Jaejoong. Setidaknya kebahagiaannya tetap utuh tanpa kehilangan satu yang dihilangkan oleh tiga pria lainnya.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan tatapan menelanjangi. Membuat Jaejoong begidik ngeri. Apalagi mata Changmin yang walau tak setajam milik Yunho itu juga memiliki unsur berbeda didalamnya. Tidak seperti tatapan Yoochun yang lembut dan baik hati, atau Junnienya yang polos-polos menghanyutkan. Tapi, tatapan pria yang belum dikenalnya ini seolah, apa ya? Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Apa pria ini menyimpan iblis dalam tubuhnya membuat tatapannya seolah begitu mengintimidasi.

"Yunho hyung," Changmin mengalihkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi wajah yang minta dipeluk itu kearah Yunho. "Kau menolakku kan?" tambahnya. Yunho ingin merasa bersalah, tapi ia sudah kebal dengan ekspresi kucing terbuang yang selalu Changmin pasang.

Hohoho~ jadi Yunho menolak pria ini, yosh! Meski tubuhnya tak bisa berjingkrak senang, tapi tubuh dalam hatinya atau sebut saja tubuh imajinernya yang bersorak ria. Yunho memang harusnya milik Jaejoong sih, Shim Changmin doang sih, lewaaaat.

"Iya. Aku tegaskan, aku menolakmu." Ahay! Tubuh imajiner Jaejoong semakin bersorak riang. Siapa yang bisa melewatkan Kim Jaejoong? Tak ada? Tepat sekali.

"Baiklah." Ekspresi kucing terbuang Changmin menghilang. Ekspresinya kini terlihat serius dalam balutan wajah awet mudanya itu. "Sebenarnya hyung, jika dipikirkan, aku merasa kita tak cocok. Kau tampan aku tampan, aku takut kita beradu hyung. Jika aku yang tampan mendapat yang cantik, itu baru cocok." Nah, itu mengerti. Changmin memang anak pintar, pengen auth—oh, tak jadi deh. Silahkan lanjutkan. _By the way _Changmin tidak narsis kok, karena ketampanan Shim Changmin adalah fakta. Sekali lagi, fakta. Okay? "Hei, Jaejoong! Kau benar-benar kekasih Yunho hyung?" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong terdiam, ke-kekasih ya? Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat, apakah dalam fase hidupnya ada potongan adegan semisal 'Disini, ada kau.' Lalu berpelukan ketika ia dan Yunho berada didekat sebuah kotak telepon dengan tangan Yunho membawa tangannya pada tempat dimana degupan jantung akan sangat terasa. Atau sudahkah ia dan Yunho melewati adegan 'Jaejoong, aku cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' lalu ia menjawab 'Iya, Yun. Aku mau." A la sinetron? Bisakah ia menyebut hubungannya dengan Yunho sebagai pasangan kekasih? Mooo~ jika diingat, hubungannya dengan Yunho itu antara Korban dan tersangka. Enak saja menyebut Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya tanpa perjuangan apa-apa. Jaejoong itu mahaaaaaal tau. Vas saja belum sampai satu persen untuk keseluruhan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan dirinya, tapi jika ditambahkan kenikmatan di malam taruhannya dengan Hyun Joong serta di Jepang sana, bolehlah naik hingga posisi 40 persen. Jadi Yunho harus mendapat 60 persen lagi jika benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Hohoho~ jadi, jawaban untuk Changmin sudah ditemukan eh, Jaejoong?

"Err~ aku rasa bukan." Ha-ha! Terlalu mahalnya dirimu akan menjadi kesalahan fatal Kim yang cantik, lihat saja nan—

"Klop! Aku tak jadi menginginkanmu hyung," Changmin menunjuk Yunho dan mengibaskan telapak tangannya seolah ia mengusir sesuatu yang tak penting. "Aku akan memacari Jaejoong saja." Oh, sekarang bisa Jaejoong lihat akibat dari jawabannya, tanpa perlu nanti-nanti.

Oke, mari tinggalkan empat pria kece yang sedang melongo indah disertai pria yang terkece karena ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang tak memasang ekspresi yang membuat ketampanannya berkurang.

-oOo-

**MISSION**

**O-CYOZORA**

**Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim**

**Suport cast:**

**Junsu Kim**

**Yoochun Park**

**Changmin Shim**

**Hyun Joong Kim**

**Rated: **

**M**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Comedy**

**::BOYS LOVE, NC/LIME, OOC, OC, AU, MYSS, TYPO::**

© Yunho and Jaejoong have each other, the story line and idea pures mine ©

**-1st & ma beta reader, Nayuka. Thanks so much babe *fly kiss*-**

MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN DOSA ANDA SEMAKIN MENUMPUK, AI WARNING YU!

**ENJOY~**

-oOo-

"Umma dengar kau sudah pulang dari kemarin, kenapa umma baru melihatmu disini hari ini?" sebuah brondongan langsung datang pada Yunho ketika ia sedang asyik dengan majalah bisnisnya ditemani secangkir kopi di sofa yang berada dalam kamarnya.

"Ne," hanya sebuah jawaban singkat berisi satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, tanpa senyuman pula, errr~ durhaka ya? Ck, ck.

"Yun, umma bertanya padamu. Kau tahu, umma merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Iya deh, sifat buatan memang tak bertahan lama. Baru saja Yunho sangat bangga dengan keeleganan dan sedikit perisa keangkuhan dalam nada bicara ummanya dikalimat pertamanya tadi, kini ummanya kembali pada sifat yang argh! Yunho ingin manyun rasanya. Ijin untuk manyun, bolehkan? Dan lagi, apa-apaan gesekan pipi dan cubitan dipipi maskulinnya ini? Memangnya ia seorang bocah gembil menggemaskan? Bukan kan? Oh ayolah, sosok yang terabaikan dipojok sana akan membatalkan pernikahannya jika ummanya bersikap seperti ini.

"Yoochun berada dikamarnya, bersama kekasihnya." Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan ummanya, ia memilih untuk mengganti topik saja. Ia malas jika ummanya akan membahas wanita-wanita beserta bla-bla-bla yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Oh, kekasih? Akan umma lihat nanti. Omong-omong, umma membawa seorang wanita cantik untukmu. Ayo kita lihat." Satu-satunya wanita paruh baya yang masih tersisa kecantikannya minus keanggunan yang biasanya ditunjukkan wanita-wanita pendamping pria hartawan itu beranjak hendak berdiri untuk menyeret putranya turun.

"Tapi umma," Yunho berniat protes. Matanya melirik kearah pojok sana, dimana ada pria bermata doe yang memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa ijin.

"Tapi, tapi, tak ada tap—" Kekuatan yang tak bisa diremehkan hampir menyeret Yunho turun sebelum matanya mendapati sepasang mata yang hampir sama bulatnya dengan matanya sewaktu muda itu di pojok ruangan. Hoho~ sedari tadi ia tak melihat pria tampan itu toh? Anggap saja ini sebuah keberuntungan untuk Jaejoong karena ia tak benar-benar menjadi nyamuk yang diabaikan. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong terhenyak, segera ia mengganti pose jika di emotkan berupa angka nol tiga nol itu dengan wajah super manis level maksimal. Bagaimanapun, ia berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya kan? Hehehehe~ sip, cari perhatian _mode: on_

Tep,

Deg!

Tep,

Deg!

Oke, memang suara langkah dari satu-satunya wanita ini sedang beriringan dengan degupan jantung Jaejoong. Hueh, bagaimana ini? Jaejoong harus bersikap bagaimana dalam situasi ini? Lalu apa jawaban untuk pertanyaan calon mertuanya ini? Tolong dong, _please! _ ayo nyumbang ide.

"Hei, ak—kyaaa! Kau cantik sekali! Kau pacar Yunho eoh?" wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas di kamar yang bercahaya remang akibat gorden yang tak dibuka sepenuhnya meski hari masih siang dan terasa sangat cocok untuk melak—uhuk! Air, mana air?

"Aku—"

"Kau benar-benar cantik!" teriaknya begitu sampai dihadapan Jaejoong. Membuat alis cantik Jaejoong berkedut. Cantik? Siapa yang menyebutnya cantik? Ia akan membunuhnya, lihat saja nanti.

"Tapi aku bukan pacar Yunho." Oke, batin Jaejoong memang ganas. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menyebutnya cantik. Tapi itu tidak sungguh-sungguh kok. Ia lelaki jantan sih, tak mungkin menyakiti wanita walau seujung kuku. Kalau pria lain ceritanya, ia akan menggantung poto pria yang menyebutnya cantik seperti poto Hyun Joong yang entah bagaimana nasibnya kini. Hohoho~ Jaejoong itu menyeramkan loh, jadi jangan macam-macam ya.

"Oh, begitu?" terdengar suara penuh luka ditelinga Jaejoong. Aish, rasanya ingin sekali membuang bibirnya yang seenaknya sekali dalam berbicara ini. Padahal, ia berbohong saja dulu. Perjuangan Yunho untuk mendapatkan enam puluh persen lainnya kan bisa menyusul.

"Jadi Yun, ayo kita lihat wanita dibawah." Calon mertua Jaejoong terlihat amat kecewa, membuat Jaejoong sangat merasa bersalah.

"Tapi umma, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Yunho melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan khasnya. Membuat Jaejoong tambah merasa bersalah. Ia harus menghentikan ini, menghentikan perasaan bersalahnya ini.

"I-iya, sebenarnya ak-ak—"

"Aku akan menikah umma, dengan siapapun yang mencintaiku. Kumohon, jangan paksa aku lagi mulai sekarang." Belum selesai Jaejoong dengan kalimatnya, Yunho segera menyelanya. "Aku akan segera menikah umma, yakinlah." Lanjutnya.

Wanita itu berbalik, melihat putranya dengan mata berbinar.

"Sungguh, memangnya siapa kekasihmu itu?"

Aku! Ingin rasanya Jaejoong meneriakkan kata tersebut seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi layaknya seorang siswa pintar yang akan menjawab pertanyaan didepan kelas. Tapi, tak perlu merisaukan hal itu sih, toh Yunho juga pasti akan—

"Aku akan mencarinya, sesegera mungkin." Eh? Hati Jaejoong terasa seperti jatuh. Mengapa jawaban Yunho seperti itu ya? Bukankah ia mau menikahi Jaejoong? Jaejoong didepan matanya saja mengapa dirahasiakan?

"Ara, umma mengerti. Tak lama lagi umurmu akan menyentuh angka tiga puluh. Jika kau belum menikah diumur seperti itu, umma akan menikahkanmu dengan dia." Wanita itu menunjuk Jaejoong dengan sadisnya. Tapi, Jaejoong tak merasa sakit hati, tersinggung, takut dan semacamnya tuh. Ini malah waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang sepertinya sedikit menyinggung Yunho tadi.

"Se-sebenarnya." Aish, aish. Mengapa ia gugup seperti ini? Huh~ ayo tarik napas, tahan~ lalu keluarkan. Ayolah Jaejoong-ah, sebaiknya kau memberi kesan baik pada calon mertuamu ini. Jangan seperti gadis desa ne! Bersikaplah seperti gad—pria terhormat dari kalangan bangsawan elit.

"Sebenarnya?" wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia sangat bersabar dengan jawaban pria dihadapannya.

"A-akulah kekasih Yun—"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang pacarnya! Karena, baru kau saja yang dia ajak Yunho masuk kekamarnya. Ah, senangnyaaaa!" calon mertua Jaejoong segera menyerangnya dengan pelukan bertubi-tubi. Ish, ni anak sama emak kok sama-sama suka menyela perkataan orang sih? Jaejoong melirik pada pria bermata peleleh di sofa sana, pria itu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Membuat Jaejoong merasa lega.

_Wait_! Mengapa ia harus lega dengan senyuman yang mirip seringaian dibibir Yunho itu? Mengapa pula ia sangat peduli pada wanita yang tengah memeluknya ini. Tak mungkin jika Jaejoong benar-benar Yunho seksual kan? Mana mungkin dua malam dalam kebersamaan membuatnya menaruh hati pada pria ini kan? Ini bohong kan? Itu terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cintaaa~ Jaejoong mau frustasi ah, Jaejoong mau bunuh diri a—tak jadi, Jaejoong masih ingin hidup. Cukup frustasi saja, tak perlu bunuh diri. Itu terlalu ekstrim untuk kulit cantiknya.

Dan lagi, ia ini pria norm—

"Tapi, aku pria. Apakah itu tak masalah untuk bibi?" Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya. Benar juga, ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi calon mertuanya ini jika mengetahui ia dan Yunho memiliki barang yang sama. Hehehe~

o.o

Oke, emotion diatas adalah penggambaran ekspresi umma Yunho yang sedang menegadah pada pria can—tampan itu. Yah, Jaejoong kan memang tinggi. Meski tak setinggi Yunho ataupun bocah tiang yang entah dimana keberadaannya kini itu.

Ia tak percaya, ia sungguh tak percaya. Lihat saja, mata besar khas mata yang dinginkan hampir seluruh perempuan dikorea. Bibir yang akan membuat para gadis rela merogoh kocek untuk membuat pisau bedah mengukir bibir yang sama. Kulit yang terasa halus dalam belaiannya, putih pula. Ini pasti bohong. Jaejoong mungkin wanita yang terobsesi menjadi pria. Itu pasti.

Mata besar yang dimilikinya menerawang melewati leher mulus Jaejoong, memang ada jakun disana. Tangannya yang tadi sedang berada di pipi Jaejoong turun kebahu pria itu. namun pergerakannya tak sampai disana, tangan itu terus bergerak turun hingga—

"Aaaaaaa!" pelecehan T.T ini pelecehan seksual namanya

Hehehe~ wanita bermarga Jung ini tersenyum kaku setelah meremas dada milik Jaejoong, silahkan digaris bawahi. Yap, ia benar-benar melakukan itu. Tak mungkin pria cantik itu berteriak tanpa alasan kan?

"Aku tak percaya, memang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Tapi jika untuk pria, umma rasa Yunho akan puas." Ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah ketika menjejakkan kaki diluar kamar Yunho. Hohoho~ ia kan segera memiliki menantu. "Cepatlah kalian menikah."

TTATT

Si-sialaaaaaan! Apanya yang akan puas? Yunho akan puas karena dirinya? Ia akan memuaskan Yunho, gitu? Sampai matipun, ia bersumpah! Ia-ia, akan memuas—sebentar, Ia memang dua kali terpuaskan oleh Yunho. Tapi sungguhkah ia juga memberi kepuasan pada Yunho? Rugi dong~ Hueeeee!

_Well_, entah rugi dari mana, orang sama-sama puas. Tapi karena ini Jaejoong, biarlah ia berpikir sesukanya.

-oOo-

Jaejoong selesai dengan kontroversi hatinya, meski ia masih ingin terisak, namun pelukan Yunho terhadapnya serta kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu membuatnya merasakan ketenangan. Pelecehan tadi sungguh sangat terasa pelecehan sekali, melebihi pelecehan yang dilakukan Yunho dengan menyatukan tubuh mereka dikala itu. Mengapa seperti itu? Padahal jika dibawa dalam ranah hukum, hukuman Yunho mungkin akan lebih berat dibanding apa yang dilakukan calon mertuanya. Masalahnya, masalah utamanya, bagaimana jika Jaejoong mendesah ketika calon mertuanya meremas dadanya tadi? Kan tidak lucu. Mau di simpan dimana wajah tampannya nanti? Kalau mendesah dihadapan Yunho sih, rasanya takkan sememalukan itu. Weh, modus, iya. Memang modus :p

Elusan di punggung Jaejoong berhenti. Dilanjutkan dengan dorongan pada bahunya agar kedua tubuh yang sama-sama berotot itu tak lagi menempel. Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong untuk melihat wajah yang tak kehilangan satu persenpun ketampanan yang beradu dengan kecantikan milik pria dihadapannya itu. Ia membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk pada sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Jarak mereka tak lagi dekat seperti tadi. _Hell_, memangnya Jaejoong apa? ia pria tangguh yang tak akan mudah jatuh dalam buaian pria lain. Terkecuali Yunho mungkin. Makanya, ia harus siaga. Yunho sudah dua kali menjatuhkannya dalam buaian. Tak boleh ada ketiga kalinya, tak boleh. Dan lagi, hatinya sedang menempeli Yunho sekarang, satu gerakan Yunho akan sanggup meruntuhkannya, jadi~ ayo jaga jarak.

Omo, omo. Mata peleleh itu menatap Jaejoong lagi. Mau apa diaaaa?

Ow, Tuhan. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya, omo! Jaejoong harus bagaimana? Menghindar atau tutup mata? Menghindar atau tutup mata? Ayolah, yang—tutup mata saja deh.

Uhuk, sebelum kalian melakukan itu, author hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk menutup pintu, hei~ kalian tak mendengarku yah? Hei, Jae! Yunh! Ah, ya sudah~ jika kalian memang tak mau mendengar. Toh itu hanya saran.

Cup!

Eh? Cup? Kok cup? Bunyinya seperti sebuah kecupan anak kecil. Ini bukan sebuah ciuman penuh gairah ya? Huuuu~ penonton kecewa.

Yunho juga mengerenyitkan keningnya. Semestinya ini adalah ciuman basahkan? Mengapa bibir Jaejoong tak basah? Padahal sang empunya tak pernah absen melembabkan bibir ceri itu dengan saliva yang ia punya. Ada yang salah, sepertinya.

Berbekal dengan prasangka itu, Yunho membuka matanya. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi.

"Gyahahahaha!" sial. "Hahaha, aku memang tampan." Dih -_- "Istri-istriku memang sangat akur. Ah, hebat. Aku suami yang hebat. Istri tuaku mengecup pipi kananku, istri mudaku mengecup pipi kiriku. Waaah, aku memang hebat."

Jduak!

Lagi, silahkan tebak lagi apa yang terjadi.

Oke, jika terlalu malas untuk menebak apa yang terjadi, mari lihat tanpa penghalang. Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam _deep kiss_ jika dalam niat Yunho. Namun jarak yang diambil oleh Jaejoong tadi membuat kau-tahu-siapa datang dan menempati celah tersebut. Lalu, ya, benar. Bibir Yunho tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Bibir mereka hanya bertemu dengan yah, seperti yang disebutkan Changmin. Dan kini pria itu tengah dalam posisi mengagumkan setelah tendangan _double_ yang dilancarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hohoho~ macam-macam sih.

"Hyung! Ada apa disini?" tanya Junsu yang kini berada di dekat pintu menuju kamar Yunho. Matanya menatap polos, ya. Junnie Jaejoong itu polos. Adik terpolos yang ia temui, sebelum pria berjidat lebar itu meracuninya. Ih, niat Jaejoong untuk menghajar Yoochun mendadak hinggap lagi dalam dirinya.

"Tak, apa. Hanya seekor monster pengganggu." Ujar Yunho. Matanya tajamnya melirik pada pria Jangkung yang kini telah mengubah posisi mengagumkannya menjadi duduk manis dilantai marmer super bersih itu. yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong bersamaan ketika ia menjilat bibirnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, Tuhaaaan~ semoga bibir lembut yang tengah ia usap tak iritasi karena menyentuh kulit Changmin.

"Min?" Yoochun yang berada disamping Junsu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Awalnya, bibirnya yang setengah tipis setengah tebal itu sedang terkekeh. Setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan Yoochun menjadi perahu terbalik karena diterjang badai yang entah datang dari mana.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan ciuman dari calon istriku." Changmin bangkin seraya mengusap-usap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang berciuman dengan tembok setelah mendapat ciuman manis dari dua kaki calon istrinya, menurutnya. "Aku jadi berpikir, aku tak perlu memilih antara Jaejoong atau Yunho hyung. Aku bisa memperistri keduanya. Hehehe~" tambahnya ketika ia berhasil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk.

Omong-omong Jae, ada kopi tuh. Yakin tak mau melakukan sesuatu dengan itu? baikla—ah, Jaejoong terlambat. Yunho lebih sigap meski dengan pikiran yang tak begitu jahat dengan _UVO_ berbentuk bantal sofa yang melayang kearah Changmin itu.

"Bukankah kau akan menyerah?" Tanya Yoochun yang ternyata menyusul Changmin untuk duduk disana, tentu saja bersama kekasihnya.

He? Changmin? Menyerah? Sejak kapaaaan? Tak pernah tuh ada dalam kamusnya.

"A-a!" Changmin menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?" Junsu dengan sadisnya memukuli Changmin dengan bantal melayang tadi. Rasakan! Enak saja mau mengganggu hubungan kopel terserasi di jagat perkpopan.

"Hyung~" Changmin meminta ampun. Matanya kembali menampilkan ekspresi kucing terbuang. Ada lapisan kaca yang bisa jatuh kapan saja dimatanya, membuat Junsu menghentikan pukulannya. "Aku kan hanya ingin seorang kekasih." Tambahnya pelan, dramatisasi yang tepat sasaran. Junsu berhenti memukulinya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi simpati pada pria itu. Yosh! Changmin memang cerdas.

"Tapi tak perlu mengganggu Yunho hyung kan? Banyak wanita yang pasti tergila-gila padamu diluar sana."

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan. Dan banyak wanita ingin menjadi kekasihku." Weh, oke~ ini bukan narsisme, apa yang diucapkan Changmin adalah sebuah fakta. Iyakan? Siapa yang setuju, mari ang—baik. Biarkan Changmin melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tak ingin kekasih seorang wanita. Aku ingin pria."

"Ehhh!" oke, sekali tepuk tangan untuk Changmin. Ia memang cerdas, tahu sekali bagaimana caranya membuat dirinya menjadi paling tampan diantara empat pria lainnya diruangan ini. Hohoho~ pernyataan darinya membuat empat pria itu melongo tak kece, lagi.

"Mengapa kau ingin seorang pria? Aku saja masih suka wanita." Ujar Jaejoong berhadiah tunduk lesu dari Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, berikan Yunho hyung padaku ne?" Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berharap Jaejoong melihat eksprtesi 'imut' darinya.

He? Changmin memang cerdas. Pintar sekali mencari celah. Membuat Jaejoong ingin melemparnya ke luar angkasa. Biar bertemu alien jelek berkelamin pria untuk pria itu, berkelamin ganda juga bolehlah. Biar Changmin puas, ugh! Jaejoong emosi. Bener deh, dia jadi pengen makan Yunho, sekarang!

Buk!

Hehehe, biar deh Junsu tercemar oleh Yoochun, yang penting ia masih menjadi adik yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Tanpa susah-susah menggerakkan tangannya, Junsu yang sudah melakukannya duluan :3 memukul Shim Changmin, meski pukulan itu tak mampu mengirimnya ke luar angkasa sih.

"Kau gila. Apa alasanmu untuk semua ini. Bukankah kau suka wanita sebelum mengejarku?" Ujar Yunho.

"Habis, menjadi gay adalah tren akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya mau mengikuti tren saja."

Brak!

Gubrak!

Sebaiknya jangan lihat, jangan lihat! Posisi empat pria tampan itu kini sangat amat menggairahkan. Dan Changmin, berhasil menjadi pria paling tampan lagi, lagi-lagi.

"Hyung!" suara khas milik Junsu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tak memperdulikan lagi kekehan Changmin. Mereka segera membenarkan posisi mereka akibat alasan Changmin."Aku mau pulang. Terlalu lama disini akan membuatku jadi gila." Ujar Junsu setelah kembali pada posisi tampannya. "Karena kau akan menginap disini, Chunnie yang akan menemaniku. Tak apa kan hyung?" sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menangis setelah mendengar kalimat Junsu. Jika Junsu dan Yoochun berada dalam satu rumah dan berada dalam satu kamar, bagaimana dengan kepolosan adiknya? Pasti terkikis habis ToT

Tapi, *.*)9 demi keberlangsungan hidupnya, biarlah. Biarlah Junsu mengikis habis kepolosannya. Daripada nyawanya yang terkikis? Itu lebih berbahaya kan? Jaejoong yakin kok. Ia masih memiliki predikat kakak yang baik meski mengorbankan kepolosan Junsu. Toh mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka, iya kan?

Dengan semangat, Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, hyung antar kau sampai ke mobil kalian ya." Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya. Diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun yang tengah berada diambang pintu kamar Yunho. Yunho berdiri, melirik Changmin sebentar lalu segera menyusul Jaejoong.

Beberapa langkah cepat ia ambil dan akhirnya, ia tiba disamping Jaejoong. Yunho memasang senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat manis dimata Jaejoong, membuatnya tak menolak ketika Yunho menarik telapak tangannya dalam sebuah genggaman hangat.

"Nah, Junnie. Jika nanti appa pulang, pura-puralah. Demi hyung ne." Ucap Jaejoong ketika mobil yang biasa digunakan Yoochun meluncur indah dan berhenti dihadapan mereka. Seorang pelayan pria yang bekerja dirumah Yunho keluar dari sana lalu segera membukakan pintu untuk Junsu.

"Araseoyo." Jawab Junsu setelah mendapat posisi nyaman di kursinya.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku titip Jaejoong-hyung padamu ya." Ujar Yoochun. Err~ ada yang punya air. Ada kebakaran dalam kepala Jaejoong, lihat saja. Ada asap keluar dari sa—

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu pabo! Awas jika berani mengusik kepolosan Junnieku tersayang." Ohhh~ itulah tanda kakak sayang adik. Lupakan fakta jika tadi Jaejoong berpikir sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah." ujar Yunho menenangkan. Pria itu memberi kode pada sepupunya agar segera meninggalkan rumah mereka, rumahnya lebih tepatnya. Dan shiuuuung~! Yoochun mematuhinya.

Yunho, dengan senyuman manisnya kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong ketika berniat kembali kekamarnya. Genggaman yang entah mengapa terasa nyaman untuknya. Yah, sungguh sangat nyaman untuknya sebelum—

"Hehehe, aku ikutan hyung." Seorang _evil_ menyelinap diantara mereka. Memutuskan tautan tangan mereka, mengantinya dengan tautan antara Yunho-Changmin-Jaejoong. Oh, God!

-oOo-

Hari ini penuh dengan penderitaan. Ya, benar. Ini semua karena Shim Changmin, calon pacar dari seekor alien di luar angkasa sana itu. Setelah tadi memutus tautan menyenangkan dari tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong, serta mencuri kecupan darinya dan dari Yunho. Ish, mengingatnya saja membuat Jaejoong ingin meremasnya sampai hancur. Sekarang, ditambah lagi. Pria itu tak mau makan jika bukan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menyuapi. Hei! Yang akan jadi suami istri itu kan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Seharusnya merekalah yang saling menyuap. Bukan malah menyuapi Changmin. Menyebalkan~

Tapi syukurlah, kini hari penuh penderitaan itu akan segera berakhir. Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada dikamar Yunho. Hari sudah malam, dan kini sudah waktunya untuk tidur

"Aku tidur disini Yun?" tanya Jaejoong ketika tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Iya, mau dimana lagi? Atau kau lebih suka jika Changmin yang tidur disini? Atau kau berharap tidur dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho sarkastik. Masih kesal dengan ucapan-ucapan Jaejoong mengenai kenormalan dirinya.

"Tidak sih." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Ia kembali fokus pada kancingnya. Ia tak menyadari jika Yunho memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Bukan hanya untuk Jaejoong, untuk Yunho pun terasa aneh. Ia sangat meyakini jika ia adalah pria normal yang masih tergoda keseksian wanita. Kecantik—cantik, pria dihadapannya itu memilikinya. Ini bukan salahnya jika tiba-tiba ia menjadi gay. Salahkan saja wajah Jaejoong yang begitu menipu itu. Mana ada pria secantik itu, bibir semerah itu, kulit seputih dan selembut itu. Sangaaat lembut jika Yunho ingin mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya. Membuatnya betah ketika menyentuhnya.

Kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong tanggal, ketika pemilik mata musang itu tengah mengingat kembali bagaimana halusnya kulit yang telah dua kali ia kecap. Oh, Tuhan memberinya pertanda? Yunho ingin melupakan fakta jika Jaejoong terus bersikap seolah ia keberatan dengan apa yang terjadi siantara mereka. Yunho ingin memilki Jaejoong tanpa mengetahui alasannya. Ia hanya ingin Jaejoong terus menjadi miliknya. Ia bisa mengesampingkan kekeras kepalaan pikirannya tentang bagimana orientasi seksualnya. Ia hanya, hanya menyukai Jaejoong saja.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ketika Jaejoong mulai melepaskan celananya, berniat untuk menggantinya dengan pakaian yang akan membuatnya nyaman dalam tidurnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati Yunho berada dekat dengan dirinya melalui pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

"I-" matanya membulat ketika Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku tahu hubungan kita terlihat aneh. Seperti kau yang terus menyangkal jika kau adalah gay, akupun begitu. Aku bukan gay." Yunho menyuarakan pikirannya. Benarkan? Jaejoongpun merasa aneh. Ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho, seolah ada yang mengendalikannya. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia bisa begitu terhanyut dalam buaian Yunho. "Tapi, aku rasa aku tak keberatan jika hal ini berkaitan denganmu. Jae, aku butuh jawabanmu. Jika kau ingin kembali menjadi pria normal, maka pergilah. Dan jika kau memutuskan berada disini, itu berarti kau tak keberatan dengan hubungan kita beserta semua konsekuensinya. Karena jika kau memutuskan berada disampingku, aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu."

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang sedang menatapnya. Hyaaa! Yunho melamarnya—ehm, maksudnya. Dengan ini Yunho bermaksud mengikatnya kan? Ehehe-eh? Tadi apa? Yunho bilang jika ia ingin menjadi pria normal ia harus pergi dari sini ya? Yunho modus, sudah tahu Jaejoong hampir telanjang, masa iya ia disuruh pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dih, bagaimana kalau ada serigala lapar yang tergoda akan tubuhnya? Mending dimakan Yunho saja deh.

Ne, tentang keturunan biar saja ia pikirkan nanti. Sekarang baiknya Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu saja.

...

Bibir itu tengah bersatu. Satu bibir tebal dengan bibir penuh pasangannya. Kecipak basah karena saliva kini terdengar, nah ini~ baru dinamakan ciuman yang dalam.

"Ngghh~" lenguhan terdengar ketika Yunho meneroboskan lidahnya pada mulut Jaejoong. Menjilat organ yang sama dengan organ yang sedang ditugaskan oleh otaknya. Sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perut Jaejoong sudah tentu tak terelakkan lagi.

Jaejoong sudah mendapat kepastian untuk keputusannya. Saat ini, biarlah ia didominasi oleh Yunho. Ia memang harus menikah dengan Yunho, bukan hanya untuk vas yang dijanjikan Yunho. Tapi beberapa alasan lainnya yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Untuk masalah kekalahan atas taruhannya dengan Hyun Joong. Jaejoong sangat meyakini, dengan adanya ikatan pernikahan dengan pria yang kini tengah menyantap ganas bibirnya ia bisa mengendalikan Yunho lebih mudah. Sesekali, Yunho bisa meminta Yunho agar mampu ia rasuki nantinya, lalu merekamnya. Kalau Yunho menolak, pura-pura saja mau bunuh diri. Dengan itu, Yunho pasti akan menurutinya. Hehehe~ ini ide hebatkan? Yosh! Jaejoong juga cerdas kaaan?

"Nghhh~" lagipula, sese—_well_, jika dihitung, sudah tiga kali ia dalam posisi ini dengan Yunho. Dan ini nikmat. Tak ada ruginya, kekeke~ lagipula, berada di atas itu melelahkan. Jaejoong pernah mencobanya ketika di Jepang. Lebih enak dibawah, secara lahir dan batin. Serius deh :Dv

"Ahnn~ Yunhhhh." Kapan tepatnya ia mengalami keadaan tanpa busana, Jaejoong tak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Hanya saja, ia tak lagi perduli. Yunho akan segera memanjakannya, meski itu berarti Yunho juga akan ia manjakan sih. Ih, mengapa dalam hal ini Yunho juga mendapat keuntungan sih. Padahal, inikan pelecehan. Ish, menyebalkan.

"Ahh, ahhh~" desahan terus lolos dari bibirnya, kecupan demi kecupan. Sentuhan demi sentuhan, terpaksa membuatnya mengakui. Yunho hebat, tak sia-sia pinggang dan perut menggodanya itu ada.

Satu jari bertambah dua dan akhirnya tiga yang menerobos tak sopan dan tubuh Jaejoong, tapi tak apa. mereka hanya melakukan tugasnya untuk membuat Jaejoong tak kesakitan nantinya. Lagipula, akan ada surga yang jatuh dihadapannya ketika—

"Aaaannn~!"—penyatuan terjadi antar ia dan, katakan saja kekasihnya.

Yunho terus bergerak, berusaha mencapai titik tertinggi untuknya dan Jaejoong. Sering ia menambahkan kecepatan dari gerakannya untuk mempercepat tibanya ia pada surga disana. Dua tubuh yang bergumul polos di sebuah ruangan itu tak berhenti. Mereka akan tiba pada tujuan akhir mereka dalam melakukan kegiatan ini.

Yunho menggeram dan Jaejoong mendesah, sedikit lagi mereka akan tiba. Ya, sedikit lagi—

"Kalian seharusnya mengajakku." –jika saja sosok manusia yang telah tiga kali menganggu acara mereka berdua datang lagi. Menyurutkan hasrat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang hampir mencapai puncak. Gezzzz! Haruskah ia muncul ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong akan meledakkan hasratnya? Tuhan! Kirimkan jodoh Changmin sekarang juga!

Hueh, sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong harus menimbun ekstra kesabaran sampai saat dimana Tuhan mengirimkan jodoh untuk Changmin.

**-END-**

Anyeong~ chapter terakhir tiba! Yosh, aku menyelesaikan satu hutangku. Well, aku kurang puas sama chapter ini sebenernya, tapi aku dapet suport untuk bisa publish chapter akhir ini. Hehehe~ karena ini aku udah kasih tanda skip -end- ini menunjukkan bahwa ini chapter terakhir ya. Nggak akan ada chapter lima sebagai tambahan. Review, kritik, saran, dan jika ada yang mau protes, silahkan layangkan saja pada kotak review ya.

Hihihi, aku mulai review replynya ya :3 aku merasa kehilangan sense of humornya di dua part terakhir T.T **ifa. **, masihkah kamu mrenges ketika baca part 4?

Iya, **YunHolic** aku munculin Yunhomen dimata Jaejoong *eaaa* bener juga nih, kurang poni kail ikan. Aku nggak kepikiran sama sekali deh **yunnielicius**. Aku nggak bisa bayangin hehehe~ papi tuh lebih keren rambutnya begitu-begitu. Bukan kelimis. Gpp kok, makasih ya udah review. By the way, aku nggak bisa bikin lemon loh, bisanya begituan doang tuh **zhe** maaf ya, kalo mengecewakan.

Hihihi. Aku nggak ngerti deh, Min jatohnya punya kopel siapa :p **yoon HyunWoon**. Dan hehehe, aku kehilangan arah sih **Krisslyd**, pertanda mau kena WB ini *plak* bagaimana menurutmu tentang chapter ini? Jelek ya? Wooo, Yoochun pelit? Nggak kayak papi ya :p tapi, baca aja deh chapter ini. Mungkinkah Jung Yunho seme absolut bisa dijadikan uke, jeng! Jeng! *toel **Guest*** malah ada **everadit** yang ngeramalin kiamat bakal dateng 100 tahun lebih cepat kalo Yuno beneran jadi uke. Makanya, jangan dibayangin deh **eunwoo**. Kekeke~ mami papi aja otaknya lagi berbelit, aku pikir nggak masalah kalo otak halmoni sama harabojinya juga kita bikin berbelit. Kekeke~ koplak-koplak gitu, kayak yang dibilang **Cherry YunJae**.

Ini ff ringan **cho ri rin**, ff ini nggak aku maksukin maslah berat. Paling, paling hal yang bikin kesel aja kok, bukan hal yang bikin stress :p ff ini juga bakal jadi ff multi chapter yang chapternya dikit, hehehe. Itutuh **Jaejung Love**, Jeje sama Yuno tuh udah ke program otaknya. Supaya kalo mereka lagi berduaan, seolah mereka tuh ditarik benang merah, hehehe *apadah* ya itulah, seperti yang aku bilang. **3kjj**, Yuno nggak playboy kok. Memang nasib aja, tiang tinggi akan menjadi pengganggu hubungan indah antara YunJae *jiah*okeee, ini. Maaf sampe bikin kamu nagih, kemarin itu lagi tahap pembetaan *gayanyaaaaa~*

Well, hai namja tampan *colek **PhantoMirotiC* **minta plastik muntah dong *jder!* kan memang ff ini untuk Mirotic day, jadi cocoklah. Sipp, baca chapter lanjutannya dan mohon beri saran ya, **jae sekundes**. Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Hehehe, apa kamu masih ngakak baca chapter ini **nickeYJcassie**?hihihi, aku pake keduanya. Junnie dari Jaejoong dan Su-ie dari Yoochun :3 iya kan?

Makasih untuk semua yang baca dan review, mian jika ada kesalahan yang kurang mengenakkan dalam ff ini dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke empat ini ne. Khamsahamnida *bow*

O-Cyozora


End file.
